


Unexpected

by 1masterZkz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, after season 3, dont know how long this will take, first timer, i hope i thought this through, new found ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1masterZkz/pseuds/1masterZkz
Summary: So Ladybug and Chat noir have lost master Fu and are trying to figure out life without their favorite guardian. Gabriel has big plans to obtain the miraculous and is going to use Gotham as the place to do it. This is a new school year for our hero's well the last one in Francois Duponts high-school. Also the reason why lady bug and Chat Noir aren't together just yet is also in Gotham as well. And oh yeah Lila is still causing trouble every where and Gabriel is having a fashion retreat with Audrey Bourgeois and has been so kind as to provide travel expenses for Adrien's new friends Kagami Tsurugi and Luka Couffaine for a class trip that happens to be in Gotham far FAAAAR away from Paris.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Exchange student

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. This is my first time writing on this platform... honestly its just my first week here and my first time actually posting any of my writings in general (hehe hee....) but when i first got here i was gladly welcomed to a world known as Damienette. I am still recovering from the awesome stories i have found and read unfortunately most of them are incomplete and so i feel like ive just been falling from cliff to cliff for days now and i thought id return the favour. Hope you guys like it.

As Gabriel stood in his office looking out through his window, he couldn't help but give a sly smile as his thoughts swam through his head.  
"Finally LadyBug and Chat Noir, I'll finally have my wish and you will be to distracted to stop me!" he said to himself as he clenched his fist, "Emelie my sweet, you and I will soon be together again and I assure you, no one will stop me, No One!" Gabriel fiddled with the ring on his finger as he continued to let the fond memories flow through his brain. ~Soon my darling you will be in my arms ounce again ~.  
"Sir, the car is ready to take you to the airport," Natalie, Gabriel's assistant, stated as she stood near the door schedule in hand, "Audrey is already waiting for you at the airport and the flights have been arranged for Adrien's friends outside the class,"  
"Have their parents agreed to this minor informality?" Gabriel asked turning his head slightly towards her.  
"Yes, they complied very easily seeing as it was Adrien that brought up the idea," Natalie explained, her face still expressionless and cold.  
"Very good, I'll be with you in a short while. That would be all, thank you Natalie." Gabriel acknowledged. With a nod Natalie left the room and left the man to his thoughts.  
"Master I--"  
"Don't try and discourage me Nooroo! I've made up my mind on this," Gabriel Scolded his kwami. Nooroo bowed in submission and said not another word.

______________________________________________

Gabriel had already reached the airport filled with a new found determination. If this didn't work, nothing would.  
"Gabriel?!" Audrey called. Gabriel was brought back to the real world with that, "Honestly, if your not up to fly to Gotham today its, fine. The Show isn't until two weeks from now, besides there is still the matter of final planning and finding a new assistant to replace that imbecile, Josephine i fired this morning--"  
"I'm fine Audrey, let's just make sure we make it to Gotham on time shall we," Gabriel said as he sat in his chair. He brought his drawing tablet and began working on sketches for said fashion show. Audrey didn't say a word. She shrugged at her flying companion sat in a chair opposite him, picked up her phone and began her usual rants as she planned the biggest event since the MET Gala, Its Gotham Fashion Week. 

_________Meanwhile at Marinette's House________

"Marinette?...Marinette...MARINETTE?!", Marinette sprung out of her bed with a scream.  
"HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP?!", as quick as lightning, Marinette began rummaging around her room. She collected everything she needed and raced to the bakery. "Morning Maman, morning Papa," she said as she greeted her parents who where hard at work making fresh pastries to sell for the day.  
"Morning sweetie, your up early..." Sabine, her mother, said as she set up the cash register. Marinette stared at her mother with surprise, while she munched down on a macaroon. With a full mouth she said, "what?"  
Her Dad chipped in with a chuckle, "Its just 8 o'clock cupcake. Your one hour early," he said as he pointed to the wall clock that hung in the bakery. Marinette couldn't believe it. She had actually gotten up early, seems the new school year looked promising. She spent a few minutes in the bakery making an extra special treat for her class. Yes they had grown distant, but common she couldn't resist. It was just in her nature. She was ready and packed when her Mom stopped her.  
"Sweetie,"  
"Yes Maman?"  
"You asked me to remind you about something yesterday,.....what was it?" Sabine thought.  
"Oh... My application for our class trip to Gotham," Marinette chimed as she remembered the frustration and anxiety that was over whelming her yesterday about the application for the Student seminar hosted and sponsored by Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprises. She couldn't believe that they where going. She had already cleared everything with school that afternoon, today they would do the final check before Principle Damiclease gave the say so, which she had to say was pretty much in the bag, "Done and dusted," Marinette said with a smile and headed for school.  
Tom and Sabine looked at their baby girl go. No longer as Klutzy as she was two years ago. Tom sobbed "Why do they have to always grow up so fast?" He whined. Sabine cuddled her teddy bear of a husband and let the tears fall.

_____________________________________________

"Can you believe it Tikki? Its our final year in Francois Duponts. I can't believe it!" Marinette said as she crossed the street, "To think my whole adventure started with this place," Marinette was beginning to feel nostalgic as she walked through the front doors of the school. Her and Tikki where recalling all the good and bad times, sometimes chaotic, events that took place there. Meanwhile the school was practically empty, Marinette was forty minutes early. She was starting to see its appeal, "I can't believe that Ladybug and Chat noir started with this place, this school is like a beacon for Akumas," Marinnette said as she walked down the corridor to her classroom.  
"Mhm, you've come along way from your origins Marinette, remember stone heart?" Tikki asked with a motivational tone.  
"How can I forget," Marinette moaned, "I was ready to throw in the towel on the first day..."  
"But you didn't."  
"I'm glad I didn't. I don't think any one could handle the things we've been through Tikki."  
"Definitely, not horrificator she was scary," Tikki remembered.  
"Well she fed of fear I wouldn't say she was scary," Marinette recalled brushing of the not so terrifying villain, "Someone who actually gives me nightmares is Zombizou..." Tikki and Marinette shivered, "A zombie that doesn't eat brains but makes every one love dovey and mindlessly kiss themselves, yuck" Tikki gagged.  
"Speaking of Nightmares I think Sandboy is the best villain we've ever faced hands down. I mean bringing peoples nightmares to life. Its the worst that could ever happen to any one," Marinette said as she opened the door to her classroom, if it was open Ms. Bustier had to be somewhere so Tikki flew into her jacket pocket as they continued their discussion, they recalled all their dealings, from gamer, catalyst, to evilistator, puppeteer, kwami buster, to pharaoh but Marinette's expression went cold when she remembered copy cat.  
"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki asked worried.  
"I just remembered someone worse than Sandboy, Chat blanc." Chat blanc was currently Marinette's worse nightmare. A life without her partner was completely inconceivable, talk more of him becoming a villain,"What if he comes back this time and I can't save him" Marinette said, "Chat has been so... Out of it lately. He's almost on my balcony everyday to talk. He keeps saying he hates his life outside the mask, that he just feels lost." A tear ran down her cheek. She couldn't stand the thought of her partner being in so much distress and not being able to talk about it with anyone. She was beginning to wonder if keeping their identities a secret was worth it. Chat needed help, he is on the brink of depression and only Master Fu, who is now brainwashed, could give him a talk he would understand. Marinette let the thought linger for a while in her head. She was seating at the back of the class, she didn't want any trouble this morning. "Tikki? Don't you think as the new guardian I should know Chat's identity?" Marinette asked wiping a tear, now resting her head on the table. Tikki was just there staring at her.  
"I don't know Marinette. Do you think that's wise?" Tikki asked carefully. She didn't think it was time for a reveal of any kind at the moment.  
"Well if something happens, I need to know where he is. Just in case I need to take away his miraculous," Tikki knew her master was lying and she knew perfectly well that she just needed to talk to him. Chat has mentioned running away a couple of times... Sometimes to heaven. Tikki played along and responded.  
"I trust you Marinette,"She said and cuddled her Master's cheek, "Now if you can just stalk Chat like you stalked Adrien, then you will officially be a great Guardian." Tikki said with a giggle. Marinette laughed, she had stopped stalking Adrien over a year ago. Her crush on him had finally disappeared. Like he said they were now just very good friends. They spent sometime together, off course with Luka and Kagami tagging along when Adrien skipped fencing practice and ditched his dad and Lila. On his Dad's more lenient days they spent the day at Chloe's. Yup, Chloe was Marinette's friend now. After the whole getting rid of Kagami debacle during Animastro them working together, and a few jobs by Audrey and it became unavoidable. Who would have thunk it? Speaking of which she just walked into class. Tikki ducked into Marinette's bag still snickering.  
"Hey Chlo," Marinette waved as she walked up to her friend who met her half way.  
"Hey Mari," Chloe said casually as she hugged the blunette, "Missed you during the summer, where were you?" She said as the let go of themselves and placed her hand on her hip.  
"Sorry, I was swamped with commissions and you know Uncle Jagged is getting married and he has ME planning the whole thing," they took their seats as the rest of the class started to trickle in.  
"Seriously Dupain-Chen, I thought we took your sketch book away from you, you promised you would get some R and R during this summer and instead your planning a wedding! I'm calling Luka and Kagami over after school today... You are taking a break whether you like it or not." Marinette laughed at how serious Chloe sounded. She didn't mind being arrested for working so hard. She was proud of it. If she didn't, who knows where she would have ended up, and apart from the wedding plans she was done with everything income based. She was free to finally have some fun with her friends. While her and Chloe were chatting about what they should do after school, Ms Bustier walked into class with a broad smile. She dropped her tablet on her table and clapped her hands together. "Good morning everyone," "Good morning Miss Bustier," the class said in unison, happy faces all around. "I'm so glad to see that all of you are with me today, and all of you are still in my class. Now lets get down to business shall we," she gestured for them to sit down, as she leaned against the table, "Now seeing as we have been together for two years and we haven't had any problems before, i feel it unnecessary to elect new class official-" "Miss Bustier?" Alya interrupted "Yes, Alya?" Miss Bustier responded "I think we should elect a new class rep." Alya said plainly as she folded her arms. "Why, may i ask?" Miss Bustier looked puzzled. "Marinette is not fit to represent the class. She is spiteful, mean, deceitful, vindictive and loves framing or blaming others for her mis-steps and her flaws." "She has cooked up theories about Lila and talks about us behind our backs which, by the way, is not cool!" Alix chipped in and sent a glare to Marinette. Marinette kept her eyes on her teacher, her face expressionless but her eyes welling up and becoming misty.~i was really hoping today would be be different ~ "We don't need a self absorbed and selfish class rep when clearly we are better than that," Alya finished and the rest of the class agreed. Miss Bustier was hurt inside. She couldn't begin to fathom how these kids, who could skin any one for each other, had come to hate the most trust worthy one of them. She was about to shut it down, when Marinette walked up to her, placed a binder on her table, looked at her and said under her breath, "Its fine Ms Bustier. I'll step down as class rep." "Are you sure Marinette, you don't have to," Miss Bustier asked. Marinette only gave a nod and walked quietly to her seat all the while the whole class, except Chloe and Adrien, glared at her. As worried as Miss Bustier was about her class and the girl herself she continued with her announcement, "Alright. Thank you Alya, as of this moment... Marinette will still remain our class representative until we get back from our trip to Gotham," the class bustled with excitement as the announcement washed away the tension in the air. Miss Bustier clapped her hands together to get their attention ounce again, "Yes, I can see your all excited. Emails are being sent to your parents as we speak, all travel arrangements have been made and the only thing left to do is to get your parents to sign the permission slips, which will be given to you after school," everyone started conversing again, "Ahem. I'm not finished..." she continued, folding her arms as she spoke, "I do remember mentioning something about a student exchange program before we went on break. I'm quite disappointed at the fact that out of the what, 15 of you? Only two signed up and regrettably non of the parents gave their, much needed permission. You all seemed pretty excited when I mentioned it earlier... you were meant to be ambassadors of the school over at Gotham City High and now we have no one to send over," the students started dodging eye contact with Miss Bustier, some scratched the back of their necks, while others lowered their heads, Miss Bustier let out a sigh and gave a small smile, "No need to look so downcast all of you. I'm not mad at you, I just don't want all you to overlook such amazing opportunities. But the past is in the past and we can only look to the future," Miss Bustier walked to the door of the class room and opened it, she took a step back and nodded at someone in the door way, "Now class welcome the exchange student from Gotham City High..." 

__________2 days ago in Gotham City_________

"I'm not going,"  
"What do you mean your not going, how are you NOT going?"  
"I mean, I'm not packing my bags, I'm not getting on any stupid plane and I am DEFINITELY not going to Paris!" Damien spat out as Dick followed him around the manor.  
"Why would you sign up if you didn't want to?!" Dick wailed.  
"Correction, I did not sign up, the school put every students name down and gave us permission slips to take home," Damien huffed, "tt. And unfortunately, father found it."  
"You know better, if you didn't want him to sign it, you should have burnt it at least," Dick sounded exasperated, he was tired of chasing his seventeen year old brother around the manor... and the secret rooms it held. That place is a maze.  
"I did and that's why I'm going to end the person who resurrected it," he said coldly. Dick met his pace.  
"And I'm assuming you have proof before you go dicing anyone? hmmm?" Damien didn't answer. He barged through the training rooms doors and unsheathed his sword, "Which one off you scatter brained idiots gave father my permission slip?!" Damien growled his body locked in battle stance, "One of of you better fess before you become Titus' dinner," he sent a death glare to a jet lagged Drake and a puzzled Todd. Tim focused on Dick, the circles and bags under his eyes clearly visible.  
"What is he talking about?" He said as he pointed his huge coffee mug in Damien's direction.  
"We didn't do anything Demon Spawn... At this very moment," Jason smirked as he walked toward Damien.  
"One of you, gave father my permission slip for the students exchange program, now which one of you fools are looking for an early death?!"  
"Come on Damien, put the sword down and lets--" Damien thrusted his sword inches away from Jason's throat. Todd stood very still, his hands in the air showing surrender.  
"Take another step and I'll end you," Damien growled. He could not stand his brothers, Jason the most.  
"This is not necessary," Jason said rather plainly, trying to keep his body from trying a frontal attack, Damien was bigger now, that wouldn't work on him anymore. He had the scars to prove it.  
"You have three seconds to come clean if not your blood will be on my hands," Damien smirked, "And I will gladly do so, without hesitation."  
"I have no idea what your talking about Damien..."  
"1..."  
"Damien calm down, let just sit and talk about this," (Dick)  
"2..."  
"Hey Alfred, can you get a mop in here please," (Tim jugging down his coffee)  
"Thre--"  
"Enough!" Bruce said as he walked into the room, "What in gotham's name is going on here?" "Finally," Dick and Tim sighed. One sighed that he didn't loose a brother, the other well...because he found his second canister of coffee. All heads turned to Drake who slurped loudly on his coffee and eyed his audience as he continued to type on his keyboard.

________________________________________________

"Your going and that's finally!"  
"Says who?! I am not leaving when the joker is running around again, no way!"  
"Its either that or the school expels you. The principal called and told me you have been absent in most of your classes through out this month and a constantly threatening your teachers and by the way didn't I forbid you from taking your sword to school?"  
"The last time I checked that school was a hot spot for crime in this city. I'm being cautious."  
"Call it what you like your going to be Paris," Bruce said as he sipped on the tea Alfred had so graciously given him, "Pack your bags we are leaving tomorrow." Demian gave his father a side ways glance.  
"We?" He said raising an brow slightly.  
"I'm dropping you and your brothers there--"  
"What?!" Damien stood straight.  
"Yes we have Intel that there are some strange phenomena going on there and you boys are going to check it out,"  
"You seriously want to send all if us away when the Joker is making a mockery of us."  
"The Joker has been silent for a few weeks we think he just change areas and has a different view on this."  
"Fine," Damien huffed as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall, "what about my host family?"  
"The school has agreed to let you stay in a hotel seeing as you like to bring about destruction wherever you go," Bruce remarked. Damien clenched his fist.  
"Separate rooms for each of us and non of them, absolutely no one can follow me to school, and I'm using an bringing my sword and Titus," Damien said as he left the room in a low but harsh tone.  
"Why not," Bruce shrugged, "Oh and Alfred was the one that gave me your slip," Damien eased up. He couldn't stay mad at Pennyworth. He is to... Him. He went to his room and packed began packing his bag and broke the news to his brothers. To his greatest annoyance they began to rejoice as if they had finally killed him, they wished. Apparently they were so excited cause they had a chance to meet Jagged stone, their favorite rock star who -according to the tabloids- is in Paris right now discussing wedding plans with his number one fashion designer MDC. Tim actually went to bed early to get well rested, Jason as well, while Dick grabbed all his Jagged merch and markers he wasn't going let a golden opportunity like this slip away.  
~What the hell is wrong with these people?~ he thought to himself. He laid on his bed wondering how much torture he was going to endure in the dreadful city of love. The mere thought made his skin crawl.

________Present Day at the School________

"... Damien Grayson." Damien walked in to the class face plain as usual. He had been standing in the hallway for a while, and had heard the conversation. Involving the class representative. He hated corrupt officials and he wanted to deal with it immediately, who in Gotham's name was Marinette? He was jogged out of thought when Ms Bustier started to speak again.  
"Now all of you, please show him a nice welcome and please don't cause any trouble for him here," the class acknowledge this while Damien felt like Ms Bustier's cheerful expression will give him diabetes. She looked at him and gave a slight smile and asked if he would like take a seat in the front with Sabrina. Damien lied and told her he was far sighted and wouldn't see her clearly and he forgot his glasses. Ms Buster smiled and asked Chloe politely to come to the front seat so Damien could take he seat there.  
Meanwhile while all of this was happening Marinette was under her desk rummaging through her book bag for her tablet. She didn't even notice when Damien sat next to her, when she did she jumped a bit and gave a slight squeal. Alya scoffed at her while Lila gave a evil giggle.  
"I'm so sorry! I didnt know who were there," she became flustered and her cheeks were flushed, "I'm really sorry."  
"It's alright. Sorry for startling you, it was my fault." Damien said. He couldn't help but feel warm for the girl and he was amused at how she was acting.  
~Get hold of your self already! You haven't even been here for ten minutes!~  
"I'm Damien Wa-Grayson, Damien Grayson," he said reaching out to shake her hand. Marinette calmed down and gave a warm gentle smile. Damien felt like he just been put out in the sun, what was he feeling, he abhorred it and yet he didn't want to end.  
~This is exactly what I am afraid of... I never should have watched those romance shows with Starfire. Look what's happening now  
"Nice to meet you Damien, I'm Marinette," Damien felt bewildered, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng."  
~You gotta be joking, she cannot be the class rep. She's to...to... Cute~


	2. The Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamma mia here I go again... Wish me luck.

"Nice to meet you Damien, I'm Marinette," Damien felt bewildered, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng."  
~You gotta be joking, she cannot be the class rep. She's to...to... Cute~

________________________________________________

As the class continued Damien was fighting his gut and his brain.  
~You are clouding your judgment because she is cute?! You sicken me.  
Gut: Can you quit it, I'm telling you she can't be what they say she is, she doesn't seem like it.  
Brain: Next you'll be telling me that you actually like our brothers.  
Gut: You know we do. Just trust me.  
Brain: Do I have a choice?  
Gut: No, no you do not.~ With that the bell for recess went off. Everyone began heading out, some talking to there friends while others raced to the cafeteria... Well all accept Damien and Marinette.  
"Your not going to lunch?" Marinette asked as she packed up her things. Damien wanted to speak but held his tongue. Yes he was forward but he didn't want to be to forward and scare her away.  
"I thought you could show me around the school, seeing as your the class rep?" He said standing up and giving her his hand. His face didn't hold any expression or any sort of emotions even though he tried to give a slight smile, it could barely be seen.  
Marinette couldn't see it either at first and she hesitated when she saw his cold expression, but it became clear and she eased up.  
"I--"  
"Mari!" A voice called out. It came from in front of the class. Marinette recognized it and she slumped her shoulders she continued packing her bag, a slight frown graced her lips. Damien was wondering what was happening to her when he felt a set of hands wrap his arms, "Mari... I can't believe you didn't come look for your bestie?"  
"Hello Lila."

________________________________________________

"Who the hell are you?" Damien said to the brunette that was clung to his arm. Marionette answered.  
"Damien meet Lila Rossi. Lila meet Damien," she said plainly as she got up and put her bag on her shoulders.  
"Why are you holding me?" Damien said as his eye brows furrowed, who does she think she is?  
"Oh," Lila released him and stood by herself, "I'm sorry about that, just got a bit carried away. I wanted to invite you guys to join us In the cafeteria."  
"Thanks, but Marinette was about to take me around the school," at that moment Marinette's phone pinged. She had gotten a text, she read it and her countenance changed, she looked relieved but her frown was still very visible.  
"Sorry Damien but can we take a raincheck please. Something just came up and I have to go," Marinette said stepping backward. Damien was going to stay the argument within his head was beginning to annoy him and he wanted to end it, before he could say a word he was being towed away by Lila by his hand, and he was to lost in thought to realise what was happening.  
"Don't worry Damien, I'll show you around the school in no time then you can tell the class all about yourself," they were out the door and with a heavy sigh Marinette went to look for Principle Damiclese to ask permission to see if she could be excused for the rest of the school day.

________________________________________________

Lila had towed Damien all the way to the cafeteria. He had only noticed an excited squeal from the end of the room. Rose had found a very 'cute' caterpillar in the garden outside the window. He thought his ears would bleed.  
~Lord, I want to die..... AND WHEN DID I GET HERE?!~  
Alya walked up to a smirking Lila and a pissed Damien, Nino beside her.  
"Hey girl, we were just about to go grab a bite, you coming? Oh hi Damien I'm Alya and this is my boyfriend Nino,"  
"What's up?"  
"You wanna join us?" Damien didn't answer them and just stared at Lila.  
"Thank you, but like I said earlier, I'm not hungry and I'm supposed to tour the school with Marinette--"  
"Are you serious?!" Alya interrupted, "Piece of advice... Marinette is a wolf in sheep's clothing! I wouldn't go near here if I where you,"  
"Alya, seriously? I think you need to stop." Mino said his voice filled with nervousness whilst he stepped back from a scowling Damien.  
"No Nino, I don't think he deserves to be be treated the way Mari has been treating us OK?" Alya huffed. Damien looked he say and said plainly.  
"I wasn't talking to you and your opinion honestly doesn't matter to me," Alya felt insulted and Damien continued, "I can protect myself, don't cry righteous, your not helping me and you are certainly not going to change my mind, so if you excuse me I'm going to look for Marinette," he turned and faced Lila ounce again who looked shocked and intrigued by the whole scene that was playing in front of her. He gave her a glare and walked away.  
"Rude much?" She uttered. He looked over his shoulder and replied.  
"Your teacher said you should play nice, she didn't say I have to." And he continued on his way.

____________________________________________________

Damien was approaching the class from the left side of its door. He honestly wished there was a world with much less stupid people. As he neared the entrance he heard voices inside.  
"The reason your doing this is........?"  
"Because I want to?"  
~is that... Marionette?~ he got closer and listened in on the conversation.

____________________________________________________

"You know you could just stop being nice right? It isn't that hard," Chloe stated as she passed Mari another cupcake, "They don't deserve a crumb off these baked treasures.  
"First off. If I wasn't nice Chloe, we wouldn't be friends..."  
"True."  
"And second, I enjoy doing it. Even though they all hate my guts it makes me feel happy and its the only thing I can do without any screw-ups or interjections from Lila," she said placing the last cupcake on its table with a note, "And besides, we shouldn't allow such good cupcakes go to waste, now should we?" With that they took a step back to admire their work, "what do you think?"  
"They absolutely perfect except the fact that you don't have one," Chloe scolded as they looked at her seat and saw how empty it looked compared to the others.  
"I literally and practically live in the bakery Chloe. I can make myself a cupcake any time," she looks at her phone and puts it in her pocket, "Gotta go. Uncle Jagged called for an emergency dress fitting."  
"On the first day of school? Now....?" Chloe pinched her nose as the veins in her head began to pop, "Typical. Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous." Marinette giggled.  
"I already have permission to be excused for the rest of the day, then I'll drop by your place afterwards," they said as the walked out the class. Damien carefully walked backwards not to far so he could here and not to close that they could see him.  
"You've told Miss Bustier right?" Chloe asked.  
"Yeah. I don't want anyone to know about them, i've felt bad enough as it is," Chloe gave her a reassuring smile as she placed her hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry, its just one more year and the this hell hole will be a distant memory." Marinette gave a weak smile.  
"And I will finally be rid of Lila... And her lies." 

________________________________________________

They walk down to the main entrance. Their charter slowly fading away as there distance grows wider. Damien walks into the classroom and sees the row of multicolored cupcakes placed in front of each seat in the class. Each one had a card on it and each one was a different flavor. He went to his seat and found a chocolate blueberry iced cupcake with an actual blueberry to boot. He picked up the card and read it aloud softly.  
~Hope you have a great time at Francois Dupont. This is my favorite kind of cupcake. I'm sorry if it doesn't suite you, promise to make you another one before I show you around. That's if you haven't done something already.  
Sincerely Marinette.  
P.S. I really hope you got to this first!!!~  
Damien placed the note in his pocket and picked up the cupcake. It was in a very stylish dark chocolate colored box with a transparent lid and with a little bow on top. He opened it up, took it out and took a bite out of it. Damien didn't like sweet stuff, he had a pure disdain for sugar, past anything that wasn't made by Albert or himself but this was on a whole other level. He actually enjoyed it, he even dared say...loved it?  
~I am going to the hospital after this, cause I have definitely lost my mind!~ he reasoned. The only thing he could remember enjoying this much was when he stabbed Jason successfully through his side.  
~How can such a wolf be someone this kind?~ He needed to get to the bottom of this.  
He saved half his treat and his it in his bag. He would find Marinette tomorrow... Hopefully.

____Meanwhile at the La Grand Paris Hotel___

"Do not listen to a single word he is saying! We are not putting purple flames on my wedding dress,"  
"But... Penny Darling, it would be so rock n' roll. It will suit you perfectly," Jagged said as he hopped unto his bed and began to rub his pet alligators tummy, "Won't you at least try it.... For me?" Penny scoffed at the plea all the while Marinette was giggling from her seat.  
"Its a wedding Jagged. Not another concert," Penny argued, "Marinette please explain it to him."  
Mari got up her sketchbook in hand and tried to stop giggling.  
"She's got a point Uncle J..."  
"See!"  
"But he's right to."  
"Wait what?"  
"Told you sweetie," Jagged raised his head in pride, "Wait... Are you serious right now?" He asked as he scratches his head.  
"Penny, yes it is a wedding and off course you have to be decent and do things proper and make sure most of your guests are comfortable, but its YOUR wedding, so you have every single right to even wear black which I don't advise," she said as she gave Jagged a suspicious look, "Point being... Its your day and you should do what makes YOU happy and not the world." Marinette capped her speech with an angelic smile. Jagged was tearing up while Penny hugged the young girl a little to hard. After a few measurements, sketches, and pleading. Marinette was packing up a design she had to finish in a month. A wedding dress fit for a queen... Well at least a rock n' roll one with pink hair. As Mari was about to leave Penny whispered in her ear.  
"Please be subtle with the flames....on both our clothes," Mari giggled a nod and went her way. She couldn't wait to finish the dress, it will be a wedding to remember. She guaranteed it. Tikki popped her head out from her hiding place.  
"Are you heading over to Chloe's place?"  
"Not yet Tikki. I have to order some fabric at the emporium and I thought we would get some ice cream for our friends for later."  
"That sounds yummy!" Tikki said as she stuck out her tongue playfully at the thought.  
"I'll get you some as well, you deserve it!" Marinette said warmly and in reply Tikki snuggled her cheek. Marinette was off on her way to order the chinese silk lace she needed to make the finishing touches of the gown. It would take three weeks to get there, just enough time before the wedding, without the dress and the tux, it would be- as Chloe would say- utterly ridiculous!

__________________Back at School________________

The bell for classes to begin again rang and filled the hallways of the school. Students scurried into class, some their tails in between there legs as they got to their classes late. Some rejoiced at free periods, while others just had the usual encounter.  
Miss Bustier was already in the class waiting for her students so she could begin the class. Upon her arrival, she found that Damien was already sorted and preparing ahead of the class for the lesson. She was pleased that he was fitting in nicely with the rest of her students. She smiled as her students began to stream in one by one into there seats that had a tasty treat waiting for them.

________________________________________________

"Everyone enjoy." Was Miss Bustier's command to the class. She had taken credit for the sumptuous treats that everyone munched on as planned by the blunette herself. This was so because last year Lila had 'fallen ill' multiple times when Marrinette brought baked goods to share in class. Lila claimed that Marinette kept tainting her treats to poison her because she hated her and wanted her out of school. As a result her classmates went on strike and refused to eat or take any thing from her and her kind gestures kept finding their way into waste bins or in her bag squished with her belonging and her tears. 

__________________________________________________

~Why is she taking credit for something she clearly has not capacity to do?~ Was the question Damien found himself asking as he focused on the literature text in front of him. Why would MARINETTE allow someone take credit for what she worked so hard on? ~Look focus! your patrolling the city with those dopes this evening, concentrate already!~ 

__________________________________________________

"So are you free to hang today Adrien?" Chloe asked as the final bell rang through out the school.

"Actually I am, father is gone and I am currently free from every possible pain that causes woah to my living," he coughs to muffle the words Lila and acts all innocent. As if on que she calls from behind them and upon seeing her Adrien's eyes filled with dread, "I just remembered I still have a photoshoot today with Lila," he groaned at this revelation.  
"You poor thing," Chloe consoled with a giggle. Adrien gave her a scowl before he ran off to his car.  
"I'll head straight over when I'm done, hopefully this won't take to long." Chloe wished him luck and went on her way. She was going to pick up a bunch of comfort food from her favorite restaurant, she had a feeling. And off course she was going to pick up Luka and Kagami. She wanted everyone there as quick as possible, especially Marinette.  
Damien was heading back to his hotel. He got an uber to take him to the Grand Paris. He needed to just get ready for the stake out, joker was going down.  
Meanwhile Lila was heading to the dress emporium to check if the dress she had ordered for the red carpet event in Gotham was ready.  
~Let's see you steal the lime light here Marinette.~ Off she went planning another scheme to destroy Marinette's reputation. 

___________________________________________________

"Please, I can't stress this enough, no one. And I mean NO ONE can give directions concerning this material. Whether its to cancel my order or to tell me it has been delivered, I am the only person you can call about this order I'M BEGGING you." Poor John, he came to work today hoping to just relax and work in the storage and NOT work the desk. And low and behold Cindy called in sick, Charlie was running and errand and his Boss, well she's his boss. Now he is hear attending to a crazy 16 year old fashion designer about silk lace and how he should please personally see to it that it gets here on time, "Please John, see i'll give you my personal line, different from the one in the register, please anything concerning this fabric please use this number" John, who felt very much nervous and harassed looked at the blunette and saw how desperately she wanted this. He gave a heavy sigh brought out his phone and gave it to Marinette.  
"Sure, why not?" Marinette suddenly, wild with excitement hugged John from across the counter.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!" She said with pure delight. John was at first completely shocked at her reaction, but he let it pass and just smiled, if she gave him so much praise over a simple order what would happen if his boss showed that much appreciation. Mari punched in her number and gave John back his phone, smiling all the while.  
"Okay Marinette, I'll personally see to it that your order is uninterrupted and gets to you on time." He said with a peppy tone, her giddy nature was rubbing of on him. Mari expressed her gratitude ounce again and left the store, a smile splitting her face.  
John went to the back to use the restroom, which was all the way at the back, in the storage room. He closed the employee entrance. At that very moment another costumer walked in. 

__________________________________________________

~The customer service here is beyond terrible!~ Lila had just entered the emporium, and was already annoyed at the deserted building..  
"Hello?!" Five minutes have gone and she was now restless. She went behind the counter to check the computer to look for her order, "Rossi...Rossi....Rossi? Ugh where is my order?!" Lila was furious till she found her name, "Oh there it is... Ready in a week?...perfect." She was about to leave when something peaked her interest on the screen. A new order that had been recently made, just a few moments ago actually. "Marionette hmm," she gave a malicious smirk, "let's mess with this shall we...".  
She typed in a new address for the delivery, one city away from Paris, changed the customers number in the registration to her own and marked the order as unpaid. She gave a tiny menacing laugh picked up her bag and left the shop. "Congratulations Marinette." John came back from the restroom. He saw the door swing. "Hello, is anyone around," when no one responded he shrugged and went to finish Marinette's order. When he searched for her name, it didn't come up in paid. He was certainly confused when he did find her name the order was all wrong, first of instead of silk lace, it read cotton fabric and it was pink and wait...in Nice, the city Nice? The hell?!.  
"What the crap happened when I was gone?!" He tried to reverse it but wasn't working, he had to call Marinette. Thank God she gave him her personal line. This was a huge mess. 

__________________la Grand Paris Hotel___________________________

Damien was finally at the hotel. He stopped at the clinic. This lala land syndrome of his had to end. If this didn't work he was definitely spelled. He went straight up to his room which, as expected, was already invaded by his brothers. "Hey Demon Spawn how was your first day at school," Jason teased, "Well, since its you most likely hell!" Damien growled at him and passed. Dick popped out of the shower.  
"Oh hey lil'd how was school today? We are going on patrol at ten. Get ready," Dick said as he used a connecting door into his room, "Oh and I walked Titus today. He was getting restless and we needed the work out." Damien sighed a reply and dropped his bag on the couch. He undressed himself and went straight to the shower. He closed the door behind him when it suddenly flew open again. He threw his tooth brush at the intruder which was sharpened at the end. Tim dodged it effortless and the tooth brush went flying into the wall. "Hey Damien, welcome home, quick question yeah? Did you by any chance see Jagged Stone as you were coming up?" He said in one breath.  
"No."  
"How about his fiance, Penny? Pinkish-purple hair, dark in complexion, brown eyes?"  
"No."  
"How about his pet alligator?" Tim asked exasperated  
"No."  
"Thank you for absolutely nothing." He closed the door mumbling all the way. Damien couldn't care less about his fanboy antics all he wanted was to get to the bottom of this Joker situation... And Marinette's. 

_______________________________________________

"Thank you so much for calling me John...Its okay..... Yes you can send me the video, I think I have an idea of who it is... Thank you John...okay....Bye." Marinette ended the call, a deep sigh escaped her lips as she placed her ice cream on the table.  
"So, what happened?" Chloe, Luna and Kagami were sitting on pins waiting to here what happened.  
"It was the dress emporium. Something or someone completely messed my order up, like trashed it, if he hadn't check I would have paid twice for something I didn't need!" Marinette reiterated.  
"Do they know who did it?" Luka asked trying to make Kagami sit down. "They are sending me a clip off the security cameras now." At that moment the phone pinged. She looked at the video and through it on the seat next to Chloe, "Should have known." Chloe picks up the phone and gives it to Luka so they can all watch. The video ends and Kagami is looking to shed some blood.  
"Explain to me why I haven't killed this girl yet? I mean I got akumatised because of her arrogant lies and i think we'd be doing that world a favor if we got rid of her!" Was Kagami's remark after her friends suffered to keep her in the room, "She is a waste of oxygen, space and life--"  
"Kagami!"  
"You know I am right. Mari you have to report this. Tampering with the stores system might at least get her some jail time." Her friends hummed in agreement.  
"I can't she'll just twist it around and get me into more trouble i'm just glad the error was noticed on time." Mari slumped in the seat cushion, "Please can we just forget about this whole Lila thing. I'm going home in a few and i'd like to relax... I mean that's what this was for wasn't it?" She looked completely exhausted and worn out, about to fall into pieces. He friends just tried to brush it aside. But Kagami made it her personal mission to drive her sword through Lila at least ounce on this trip. It was the least she could do to pay for her sins.

_________________________________________________

"Why isn't this stupid thing working?!" Tim yelled, "I came on this trip to find out who MDC was and zip not a trace."  
"Calm down Tim, we are heading out in a sec. So please shut up!" Was Jason's harsh reply. He wanted to see Jagged to and get to know MDC but the mission was to come first and nothing else.  
"I've hacked the whole city and not a single freaking clue to know who this God blessed designer lives!"  
"Tim how many cups of coffee have you had?" Dick was worried the boy had been pacing around the room and biting his nails at his failure.  
"Since this morning... 62 expresso cups and 3 canteens filled with coffee."  
"Yikes! You my friend are addicted" Jason chortled at the number, "I've seen crack pots better than you...not to mention the whole box of caffeine patches he stuck to himself." He stated as he rummaged through Damien's stuff.  
"Drake....WHHHHHHHYYYYYYY?"  
"I think they know I'm looking for her..." Was Tim's answer.  
"Are you even listening to me? You are being paranoid--"  
"I'm serious Dick! Today MDC posted on her ig account a teaser of Penny's unfinished wedding dress," Tim said as he opened his phone and gave it to Dick.  
"Gooooood, this dress is amazing," was his reply, "the details, look at the collar and the draping, Penny is going to look amazing."  
"They are doing this to punish me! I have lost every single one my skills," Tim sat down on the bed deflated. Dick patted his back in solidarity. Todd piped up with a devious smirk.  
"Can you two quit your yapping and come look at this, I think our little bro found a girl who can stand him," that spiked there interest quickly. In a search to find Damien's phone Jason had found the note he had received from Marinette. The two brothers squabbled about the note while Jason went looking in his bag, "Oh boy, who knew the ice prince had a heart?" Was the statement that flew out of his lips when the half eaten cupcake emerged from the bag. Todd was about to open it when it flew out of his hands and straight into Damien's. Who was soaking wet, towel tied above the waste line.  
"I assure you...one of you is going to die today!" Sword in hand he faced it towards his brothers death screaming from his eyes. They sprinted for the connecting room door. 1hour till patrol and they were being hunted down by a kid in a towel.

______________________________________________________

Adrien flopped onto his bed. The whole afternoon he spent grinning from ear to ear as Lila dug her nails into his flesh. What a relief to finally be home.  
"I don't understand why you put up with her," Plagg said as he flew to his hidden stash of cheese.  
"Honestly Plagg, neither do I!" Was Adrien's reply.  
"Rest up kid you got patrol in an hour."  
"Your right Plagg." Adrien closed his eyes and fell asleep.  


____________________________________________________

"I'm really tired of her Tikki. Lila is always trying to ruin my life, doesn't she have another hobby!"  
"Marinette, You need to rest up, your patrolling with Chat Noir in an hour."  
"Sure Tikki, in a minute. I need to help mama first. Then I'll come straight to bed."  
"Alright, but please hurry up!" Mari did not know how she was going to deal with Lila all she did know was that she had enough.

____________________________________________________

"Okay now, that we have tied you down... And managed to get you into your suit. What the hell is this and why won't you let us see?" Damien was tied to the bed frame. He had dressed in the madness that unfolded between himself and his brothers. He almost succeeded in driving his sword through one of their chests when a planned ploy led him to the situation he was currently in. In five minutes it would be time to head out and in three he would free himself and really do some damage. He decided to humor his brothers. When they eventually catch Joker (and "accidentally" end his sorry life) then he would bury them.  
"Becuase it's non of your damned business,"he spat out. Jason mused. He brought out the note and fluttered it in his face.  
"But seriously Damien, who is this Marinette girl? She sounds to nice for you, considering the fact that you have as about the emotions of a rock." Damien didn't answer the question. He had loosened the knot on his ropes. ~What is it to you? She is just a girl, what is peaking your interest for God's sake?!~  
"Look lil'd, we are just wondering why you're being so defensive about this? Usually when Todd is snooping you bunk him on the head and leave it to swell a little," Dick said sitting down next to Damien, laying a hand on his shoulder, "And besides we want to see how good that cupcake is," the poor fools where about to divide the cupcake between themselves. Damien set himself free and as suggested bonked each of them on the head with his swords handle and saved his delicious treat.  
"First off, if you know what's good for you, you will stop snooping around my stuff. Second this," he raised the cupcake a little higher, "Is mine. And you know what happens if you mess with my stuff. If you want a cupcake go to the lobby downstairs. Keep your grimy hands of my stuff and out of my room," all of them were grumbling and rubbing their heads to stop it from swelling, "And better move your sorry asses. It's ten o'clock. It's time for patrol."

_____________________At the Agreste Mansion________________________

Nathalie was in her quarters reading a novel as she waited for the clock to strike nine.  
~I miss Dusuu why did Gabriel have to take her?~ she let out a sigh ~It's time to get ready any way~  
Nathalie went down to the secret room where Emelie laid and where the butterflies grew, her tablet in hand. She walked over to the platform over to the huge shutter and spoke in a hushed tone.  
"It's time to cause a little trouble for heroes," she started bruing up negative thoughts and dark bubbles encased her. Hawkmoth left her a little Akuma to start up the gears of his master plan. Now standing as catalyst she began how work, searching for the perfect prey that would help her terrorize the night, "Let's begin shall we," she made an Akuma. The bright red insect sat on her finger, "Be patient my little Akuma, let's bide our time."

___________________On a rooftop, towering over Paris_____________________

"I'm serious bug. If I spend one more second near that girl, I'm going to loose it,"  
"I know what you mean. She has been the sole cause of akumas lately, I think the only reason why hawkmoth is quiet because she has been less of a pest!" Ladybug and Chatnoir were chatting over their communicators. They were patrolling for any akumas lurking in the dark. Hawk month had been quiet through the early parts of the summer vacation, but returned full force with a very strong volpina, with an Amuk that made her illusions very real and very painful. After her there were more akumas some were treated poorly, abused and most of them had encountered Lila and her wicked attitude. When they stopped coming, ladybug and chat got a three week break, that was exactly what they needed, but they aren't going to take any chances. The two heroes met at their usual place both leaping unto the roof with expert ease.  
"I'm just glad that Mr. Pigeon wasn't hawkmoths favorite during the summer. I don't think I could have handled it," Chat remarked. Ladybug gagged.  
"I wish he did! I am tired of Mr. Rat, their tails and teeth are leaving dents in my suit!" Although exaggerated, the rats did get on her nerves. Constantly biting and wiping them with their long tails stung, not to mention Mr. Rat had a huge one at his disposal. The two heroes laugh at the joke. The silence settles and they let it wash over them, letting the lights of their beautiful city, chase away the nights darkness.  
"It doesn't get better than this does it?"  
"I don't think it can," The calm that they had settled into was interrupted the humming of a muffler, "Where is that coming from?" The sound seemed to get closer and tripled?  
"We just patroled the whole city, everyone is asleep." Chatnoir assured. It took them two hours to do so. It was past eleven in the night.  
"It looks like someone is up past their curfew," three power bikes silently zoomed pass them, "Come on kitty. The quicker we get this done the faster we go to sleep," ladybug said jumping to her feet. Chat did like wise, "Whatever you say m'lady." Off they went to stop whatever was racing through their city.

_____________________________________________________________

"Fly away my Akuma and evilise these frightened souls," the akuma went flying straight into a child's bedroom. Three kids had stayed up late during a sleep over and decided to sneak a peak at the horror movie their older siblings were watching. Ten minutes later the were scared stiff and were hiding under a huge blanket, flashlights lit and hearts racing. The akuma flew into the blanket and Cataclyst spoke, "Nightmares, I am Cataclyst, I'm giving you three, the power to create your own horrific tales and bring them to life, in return you bring me ladybug and Chatnoir's miraculousles, do we have a deal?"  
"You have a deal!"  
"Glad to hear it." The three boys were ungulfed crimson red bubbles. When the bubbles settle three mages stood in the room. The first one wore white robes, with long sleeves and had a belt filled with pens, the second had on black robes with short sleeves, his robe was covered in lettered patterns and the last wore a deep red and had a cape, the akumatised blanket, sitting on his shoulders. The first one spoke.  
"I think we'd look more frightening as stallions," a page appeared in his hands and he wrote. He handed it to the second who brought the words and turned them into 3D versions. They were still and didn't move. The third touched the images and they turned into true nightmares. They escaped through the window and began their very real, horror movie.

_________________________________________________________________

"Do you see anything?" Dick asked Tim, through his communicator untop his bike.  
"Nope, their is no activity all over the city." The brothers slowed to a stop and dismounted their vehicles. They were at a t-junction near the seine river. The street lights lit it up as they stood at the center of the junction, "I think you guys can head back now, you've already covered all the shady parts of the city."  
"Well hallelujah. Let's go," Jason stated as he clasped his hands together. He started walking back to his back, the others followed suit.  
"I knew this trip was a waste of t--" Damien was cut off as he dodged a fatal blow to the head. He landed next to his brothers who joined him to size up the attacker.  
~What in the... Is that a cat suit?~ Chat twirled his staff as he extended it. He placed the head of it on the floor and used it to support his weight.  
"Isn't it past your bed time?" Chat teased. Jason laughed.  
"Maybe for him," he pointed at Damien and snickered, "And probably yours." Chat just grinned and rested his staff on his shoulders.  
"Why don't you just give us your akuma and get this over with." Dick's brow was raised.  
"An aku-what?" Jason chuckled. Ladybug landed by her partner spinning her yo-yo, "Excuse me, who is she.... And is that a yo-yo?"  
"M'lady their playing dumb,"Chat whined, "Can you please jog their memory." They moved closer to the lost robins. In a second Ladybug had them wrapped up, tight in her yo-yo's string.  
"What the heck?!" The words escaped Dick's lips, "Robin cut this thing please." He said calmly. Damien gave a stiff reply.  
"It won't cut,"  
"What did you just say?"  
"You heard me," they got yanked back into the the center of the road, directly under the light.  
"It's indestructible. Don't waste your energy. Now can you please hand over your akumatised object," LB said as she stretched her hand out and gave a smile.  
"Look bug lady! We don't know what your talking about, so can you let us go already?" Dick explained. The heroes stopped and looked at themselves. Ladybug studied the pattern on their clothes. she recoils her yo-yo.  
"It's ladybug and this is Chatnoir. And you are the Robins," she helped Dick up, "What are you doing in Paris?"  
"That is non of your concern," Damien spat out. Chat just realized who he was standing in front of and began a high pitch fangirl squeal.  
"Are you kidding me, I'm standing infront of some of the greatest vigilantes in the world." At that moment the heard a ghostly neigh come from the distance.  
"What's happening now?!" Jason asked exasperated. The floor began to crack and magma began to rise through them. Ladybug and Chat scooped the group t o the safety of the rooftops as a gust of wind rushed at them. Three demon horses floated in the air. The robins looked puzzled.  
"You guys should probably get out of here, this might be to much for you to handle," Ladybug said with a determined look on her face. The boys huffed and took a stance Dick asked in disbelief.  
"What are those thing?"  
"You can call 'em whatever you like, but in Paris we call them akumas." Chat answered.  
"What the fuck is happening?" Tim shouted over the communicator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I tried to make this longer and as interesting as possible. And to get this to you as quick as possible. I can't wait to get to Harley Queen. But let's see if our heroes can defeat these nightmares first. I hope I portrayed these guys well.... See ya soon.


	3. Hell On Earth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am mega times one billion times sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

"You guys should probably get out of here, this might be to much for you to handle," Ladybug said with a determined look on her face. The boys huffed and took a stance Dick asked in disbelief.  
"What are those thing?"  
"You can call 'em whatever you like, but in Paris we call them akumas." Chat answered.  
"What the fuck is happening?" Tim shouted over the communicator.

___________________________________________________

The nightmares, circled the heroes from afar. Chat whispers to Ladybug, "What are they doing?" The intensity of the wind increased.  
"I have no idea," clouds of smoke began to surround them. The horses disappeared into them and out came, three boys. The smoke settled and the wind calmed.  
"Nice of you to join us Ladybug, Chat noir."  
"This is new," Chat said pointing to the akumatised victims," who are you exactly?" They spoke up in unison.  
"Nightmares." Chat began snickering as realization struck him.  
"Shmickgg, night-MARES..." He said as giggles escaped his lips. Damien frowned and Ladybug shook her head, not at Chat, no she expected this from him, but at a night wing who was giggling as well. "Seriously Chat?!,"  
"I'm sorry bugaboo," Chat mused. Ladybug was happy that he was beginning to return to his childlike ways but they had to concentrate if they were going to beat this akuma and was the air getting hotter or was it just her? She looked down at the roads. The streets were filling up with lava.  
"Looks like you have your hands full," the nightmares gestured to the shadows that currently surrounded the heroes, eyes red with furry. The heroes banded up closer the figures moving in, dripping drool as they hissed and beared their teeth. The nightmares laughed, "They aren't after you..." The shadows ghosted, bolting in different directions sounding like rabid dogs, "What's a horrific experience if you don't kill someone." With that statement they disappeared, their malicious laughter hanging in the air. Ladybug and Chat shared a look.  
"What just happened?"  
"Beats me--" shrill screams started sounding from all over the city. They raced toward one of the screams, the heat waring them down and making it so much harder to move. They got to an apartment two blocks from where they were. They flew inside through a broken window. The room was eerie and the lights had bursted. The door in the room had been broken down. They stepped into the living room walking over broken furniture and shattered glass, the increasing heat leaving puddles of sweat behind them. "Hello, is anyone here?" Ladybug called out. A small faint light flickered on behind them. They turned around slowly and saw one of the shadows cackling behind the kitchen banister. Their eye brows raised as they wondered what was amusing the creature when up popped next to him a little girl, grinning from ear to ear quite literally, her smile reached and touched each ear. Chat took a step back  
"I have a very bad feeling about this m'lady," he winced his eyes darting for the window they entered with.  
Damien was disgusted at the visible display of fear, "How can you call your self a hero when your afraid of a little girl?" He spat out. Chat couldn't care less he was creeping towards the broken door and ladybug followed suite, "both of you get back here, NOW!" with that command the girls head snapped up, her body rose casting a shadow over the robins. The group became big eyed as they witnessed the taxidermy, that towered over them. Pale skin, fangs for teeth and pitch black eyes on each of its four heads, eight terrifying hairy legs and a huge red rump. The shadow dissipated and left its hideous creature to consume its prey. 

______________________________________________________

"What is going on out there?" Drake pondered a loud. Titus had woken up ages ago and was now snarling at the door, and barking aggressively, "What's up with you?" Tim walks to the door when a putrid smell hits his face. Like rotten flesh and blood, "Here," Titus stops his incoherent barks and stands near Drake. He uses his shirt to cover his nose as the smell becomes more pungent and a nuisance. A forest green gas started to sip into the room.  
~We have to get out of here~ Tim ran to balcony. When he got there he was welcomed by the scolding heat from the lava flow below. He could care less about it, he was certain he was dreaming and he was blaming the caffeine and was thinking about leaving it all together.  
~Ha, as if that's ever going to happen.~ The gas was beginning to suffocate him and Titus was whimpering and sneezing as well. He grabbed a grappling hook and picked up the dog. He ties the cable around them and secures the rope. When the door bursts open, hissing is heard and he can see a tongue like whip sweep across the room, ~okay maybe the caffeine patches were a little to much~ when a glowing pair of eyes stare at him he doesn't hesitate as he launches himself to the roof of the hotel. He looked behind him and saw a huge bloodied skelton reptile on the balcony. They landed on the rooftop and ducked between the pipes. ~This is bullshit! One canteen of coffee and that's it... I may be a superhero but I can't deal with this every night!~ Drake checked if his communicator was still working, static came buzzing through but after a minute voices became clear. He pulled it out of his ear when a huge crash filled its speakers.  
"What are you guys doing? Me and Titus were almost lizard food!" He whispered with scorn.  
"Kinda busy here, we have our own problems to deal with," Dick responded as he doged another shot of webs, "Just try and stay alive would ya?"  
"Easy for you to say. You weren't chocked by sulphur."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look just stay out of sight would you? Fighting a four headed spider-person and listening to you nagging isn't really helping." Jason snapped.  
"At least you can get close to the thing." Tim murmured.  
"Just....try and stay alive for as long as you can." Tim slapped his forehead. What other choice did he have? He sat there and patted Titus' head. In reply Titus panted happily his tongue sticking out.  
~I'll have to find away back to my room. The gas masks are in there, but first we have to get that over grown lizard out of the building...but how?~ As Tim planned his escape route, the so called reptile was making its rounds around the building suffocating all the guests inside, at least all the ones that were wide awake.

_____________________________________________________

"Explain to me again why in hell I can't I kill this thing?!"  
"We've told you before that we don't know whether this is a real person or not... Killing it isn't an option!!" Ladybug huffed as she leaped to another roof. With every step it was getting harder and harder to move.  
"We can't keep running away, at the rate we're going, it might just eat us," Dick said hysterically. How he wished Starfire were fighting with them. She would have easily blasted this problem a long time ago.  
"Nightwing is right. With the rising temperature if that thing doesn't eat us, we'll drop dead from exhaustion," Damien informed. They needed to get to a safe place that wasn't completely submerged by lava. They were following the bug's lead, hopping from one roof to another trying to escape from the spider-demon behind them. Ladybug darts through a balcony window, the rest joined her inside. The room was cool and it was easy to breathe again. And to every ones surprise, its owner was fast asleep, snoring even. Oblivious to the fact that the world was ending right outside his window. Chat waved his hands over the man's head and whispered.  
"Hello...sir.... Are you awake?.... Sir," the man gave a swift grunt and rolled over to his side and pulled the blanket over his head. Chat shrugged and infirmed the others that he was out cold.  
"How can he sleep through all that?," Dick enquired. Just then the spider landed on the balcony, the heroes were getting ready to run, but for Sim reason the spider didn't enter the room. It kept shying away at the clearly opened door. It hisses at it and disappears, "what was that all about?" He asked as his muscles eased. Ladybug paced around when she suddenly snapped her fingers.  
"He's asleep..."Damien was now at his peak. What was she on about now? "It didn't enter cause he's asleep." She walked over to the sleeping man she wanted to test her theory. On his bedside table there was a glass of water, she cupped her hand and poured some into it. She lightly splashed his face. The man wiggled a little a crack between his eye lids began to show. At that moment the room noticeably be ga to rise in temperature.  
~What is she doing?~ the man drifted back to sleep and the room cooled down. She repeated the action two more times and with each one brought around the same result. She dropped the glass and went back to the others.  
"What did you find LB?"  
"Well it doesn't make any sense, even though it does seeing as its an akuma but, the reason we can stay here," she gestured to their surroundings, "its because that guy is sound asleep." Chat seemed to get it, but the others looked at her with annoyed expressions, "Ugh. Pay attention. Haven't you noticed we currently aren't suffering from a he a stroke anymore and the door was wide open and that thing could have easily passed through it, so why didn't it?" The boys were starting to see the sense behind this stupidity. That guy was protected from all the bogus bull shit that was going on outside was because he was... Asleep?

______________________________________________

Catalyst stood in the the dark room, the subtle lighting from the room softly highlighting the glint of a smile on her face.  
~I don't understand it but I find pleasure in the terror these boys are creating~ she basked in moons rays, the soft amber hue from the lava made her slightly warm, but she didn't mind.  
"Nightmares... I hope you haven't forgotten our deal." "Not in the slightest Catalyst, we where just to send our favorite pet to sniff out your jewels."  
"Perfect, don't give ladybug the chance to escape you. Your powers maybe limited but use them to your advantage. All your vile creatures can be seen and infect anyone and anything that isn't asleep." The transmission was ended and the evil runts shared a devious smirk. They were all sorts of creatures roaming Paris. From sea monsters swimming in the seine, to the undead spirits looming over the lava, the crock, the spider, the mutant rats and bats. But all of it would be useless if they couldn't capture those heroes and right now they were harboured safely in a home they couldn't touch cause someone inside was asleep. It was time for them to wreck the place...quite literally. They made a new pet one that could multiply with the help of their shadow recruits.  
"Destroy everything! Just bring them back alive." Off it went, Lucifer's perfect pet, the three headed protector of the devil himself -Hell hound- growing in size with every new monster made hot on the trail of Ladybug and Chat noirs scent.

____________________________________________________

The group snuck downstairs to the living area. Red Hood went to the fridge, Robin and Nightwing sat down in the parlor. While Ladybug and Chat looked for some place to hide. Ladybug settled on a hallway closet and chat the guest bathroom. They locked the doors behind them and shortly afterward bright green and pink lights flash from inside. Dick leaned in to whisper to Damien, "How is it that we haven't heard about these guys before? For Christ's sake the league has a satellite at there disposal and not ounce has anything like this popped up on the radar." Robin eyed his companion. He had strong doubts about this whole thing and he wasn't going to just blow them over. As for the satellite him and Jordon were going to have a long talk.  
"Think what you want. Not everything is as it seems Grayson and as far as I'm concerned..." Chat and his lady walked out, slight changes to their costumes, "I don't trust them."

_______________________________________________

"What are they doing here Tikki?! This is unbelievable! What am I supposed to do? I can't start explaining our vast history about Hawkmoth and Mayura... They already look at us like we should be at an asylum," Marinette exclaimed in hush tones as she stood in the hallway closet of the fairly large apartment, "They must think we are a joke, they what? Came for a surprise super hero inspection!? If so I think we just failed" she face palmed as she slumped on the floor shaking her head swiftly and she groaned. Tikki had been given a special macaroon to power up based on the situation outside it would help ladybug withstand the heat and move better, however Tikki stopped eating and tried to console her owner.  
"Marinette calm down. I don't think they are here for a super hero inspection even though I doubt that such a thing exists," Marinette looked up doubt plastered all over her face. Tikki sighed, "Even if they were, your a great super hero, the best ladybug I've ever had the pleasure of being paired with no question. I should know I've been through five thousand years of mistakes and owners and not to mention Plagg. Don't cut yourself short Marinette, your amazing and if they don't see it just know that I do." Tikki said as she snuggled up Marinette's cheek and whipped a tear. Mari gave a tired laugh and cradled her kwami in her hands she planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
"Thank you Tikki," her kwami smiled a reply and finished her macaroon, "Tikki. Power up!"  
The spot on Tikki's head began to glow and a second later she has transformed. Her tail had an amber orange glow. So did her antenna, "Lava Tikki." She cried.  
"Lava Tikki, spots on!" Again Marinette had transformed into ladybug. Her suits pattern had changed. Her hair ribbons had grown twice as long and faded to orange. The spots on her suite were now diamonds and hung around her waist line a coal patterned belt, "This power upgrade should allow us to breathe normally through that excessive heat, resistant to burns, and breathe in smoke and ash without problems. I'm going to assume we can walk on that piping hot magma outside, but we'll just have to wait and see."

________________________________________________

"Plagg, could you take any longer?! We have to get back out there."  
"Don't rush me. I've had a very long day too and you can't expect me to willingly go back out there do you?"  
"Just eat the power up and let's go out there, we can't keep the Robins waiting. Talk more Paris!" Adrien said as he pleaded with his kwami.  
"I don't see why your making such a big fuss. Its just a couple of nightmares we can easily deal with them no sweat, if you ask me those birds are holding you guys down," Plagg said as another piece of Camembert slid down his throat. Intentionally ignoring the red piece of cheese that Adrien had given him, "Why don't we just ditch them hmm? After all I don't trust birds, they eat worms and bird seed," Plagg shuddered at the thought. Adrien raised a brow.  
"What about the peacock and chicken miraculous?"  
"I said birds kid, not kwamis. There is a difference," Plagg said as he opened his mouth wide to gulp down another piece of cheese. Adrien used the opportunity to plop the power up wedge down Plagg's throat, "Hey, why'd ya have to go and do that?" Plagg asked in a whiney tone. Adrien shrugged his shoulders as he laughed at his mystical friend, "These things always give me indigestion, you know that!"  
"I'm sorry Plagg but you were taking to long," Adrien replied innocently. Plagg folded his arms and huffed.  
"Oh alright let's just get this over with so I van get back to my rich and creamy camembert already." Adrien nodded and took a step back.  
"Plagg, power up!"  
"Magma Plagg." Plagg had a redish-orange diamond on his head, both his tail and whiskers where to faded into that color as well, "This is by far the worst transformation I've had the displeasure of turning into. Orange is soooo not my color." Plagg scoffed.  
"I guess orange is the new black," Adrien murmured beneath his snickers. Plagg scowled at him, "I'm kidding, no need to get your tail in a twist... Magma Plagg, claws out!"  
Adrien's suite had very little changes other than his clothes gradient was slightly different and hid eyes were now a bright orange to. A deep fire orange lined his suite and belt. A much welcomed adjustment. Orange wasn't his best color either, but he had to say he made it look good, "This is so cool, or should I say hot." He walked out of the bathroom and saw his lady looking beautiful as always and the Robins staring at them. It was time to take down those nightmares, the only question was how?

________________________________________________

Tim had cursed his way all the way down the first two flights of stairs, trying to avoid the sulphuric gassed lizard that was in the building. He wanted to take the air ducks, he had mapped them out earlier, but If that lizard came close to any vents he'd whined up dead. So here he was breathless Titus wagging his tail happily not realizing the serious danger they were in. He wouldn't take training for granted again. Took a one week holiday and this was the result.  
"You know you could show a little concern for our situation... You can't tell me your happy about all this," Drake said as he tried to catch his breath on a step. Titus tilted his head, "Oh forget it!" He got up briskly and continued marching on, "If I ever step out of gotham again it would be to soon!" He brought out his phone in his back pocket. He pulled up footage from the hallway cameras on each floor. The sulphur the crocodile emitted had turned the camera's rancid but from the footage they caught, the animal had fallen asleep somewhere on the third floor. They came out on the ground floor. The entire floor outside was submerged under the lava flow. Tim stopped dead his bugged at the sight. He stubbled backwards into his butt and sat there speechless.  
~This is beyond impossible! I refuse to believe this, I can't, I just can't~ He briskly got up and traced his fingers against the wall ~It's not even hot. When did good old Paris find such resources to build a hotel?!~ he followed the wall to the check in desk, he peeped inside to find a bell hop had fallen asleep under the desk ~I swear this has got to be the dumbest person on the planet!~ He turned on his communicator again.  
"Guys can do you read me? I have a lot of questions and the first one would be WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Tim yelled as he walked back to the stairs when out bursted through its door the crock and a shadow minion. He shut himself up and ducked under the table. Titus tried to make himself very small as he his in a cabinet under the table. The shadow loomed over the desk a hiss escaping his lips. Tim was pleading and begging from within in his that this wouldn't be the moment when this dude decides to wake up. The shadow moves away. Tim relaxes thankful that nothing had given them away, when a thud came from the cabinet. Titus suddenly had an itch and he was trying his hardest for a dog to stay still but he just nipped at it so it will quit bugging him and that was enough. The shadow came and snatched him up by his collar, he snarled at the demon and was immediately silenced as its claws scratched his face and drops him to the floor. Tim is watching from a crack in the wood and wondering the oh so many ways Damien would kill h for letting his dog get hurt. Titus laid there motionless, breaths short and uneven. ~We are both goners!~ he gulped down as the poor dog took one last deep breath, or so he thought. Titus got up. But his fur was shedding, fast and there where suddenly ashes flying all over the place. A thunderous bark followed. Titus was complete ash a warm glow Burlington inside him. ~Great a volcanic dog and a sulphuric lizard are after me. Could today get anymore bizarre! No I'm daring you to try me~ He looked up and pointed his middle finger upward. Doctor fate had the power to stop this and he was pretty sure he had a hand in this torture to teach him a lesson. And Drake was cursing him for not telling them about it. ~You can teleport all the wag to me to tell me I'll die from my caffeine addiction -Which is a lie- but you so conveniently forget to mention that my brothers dog would to ash and breath fire.~ Titus punched the crock as it used its tongue to sting him.  
~If those two should sink their teeth into each other this place would be blown sky high! How did Damien know this place would be hell?~ with that thought Tim laid there quietly waiting for some miracle to save him. 

_________________________________________________

"Cute costumes. Now what are we going to do about the apocalypse outside," Red Robin said pointing a spoon at the wall. He had found a cup of yogurt and decided to help himself to it. The two of them just sighed they didn't think he would actually take anything from the fridge!  
"I'm not sure there is a 'we' in this," Ladybug said sheepishly.  
"Could you speak up?" Nightwing asked politely, "I don't think we all heard you."  
"I don't mean any offense but," she took a deep breath and spoke clearly and firmly, "You guys are slowing us down. I don't mean to be rude but your not qualified for what's going on outside--" Damien launched himself on to his feat, a venom boiling inside him.  
"And somehow you are," he said sarcastically, "I highly doubt that!"  
"Robin settle down alright! There's no need to pick a fight," Robin ignored Night wing, as usual, and stood in front of the bug like heroin.  
"You use a yo-yo to fight crime, and better still your working with a mangy cat that thinks every minute is one for jokes! You two are jokes! Running around in onesies like a couple and kids," Damien, whom was Robin, had hit a nerve. Chat didn't mind they were chastised all the time by their so called beloved city. They were tired of hawkmoth and who could blame them. The people always settled down afterward even the police tried, sometimes at least, to stay out of there way and help anyway they could and a year ago stopped assuming that they were more capable to handle the akumas by themselves. Yes, the mayor would screech at them when he just needed to vent (they didn't know why it was always at them) but he to understood how stressful this would be and immediately apologized after his episodes. Now here comes a total stranger who hasn't even been here for a whole day and is questioning their capacity to function as a team and as heroes. Chat stepped back and allowed ladybug some room, he leaned against the wall and watched as Ladybug began clenched her fist, her blood boiling. He looked at the other two, who were staring at the site. Now that there was an akuma ladybug had all freedom to go ballistic without fear of being akumatised. She had a pent up feelings for to long and she was about to release them all. He called out to Nightwing.  
"What flowers does he want on his grave?"

_________________________________________________

"What an interesting turn of events," Catalyst reveled in the idea that, "Ladybug has lost all will to stay calm. She is boiling with so much hate, its beautiful." She created another akuma and sent it flying, "fly away my little akuma and evilise her!"

__________________________________________________

"Your have no idea what we've been through," ladybug said softly her head turned towards the ground. The words cutting deep into her, "what we've suffered..." Robin stood there not ounce of guilt wavers his body. He just looks at the girl as her tears begin to roll down her cheek.  
"What at you crying fo--"  
"Hold your tongue!" She spat out. He was taken a back by that, "You have no right to come here and talk about us that way! You haven't been here to know what the people of Paris have gone through, what we've gone through," she looked straight at him, "You haven't even been here for half a day and you want to criticise. Let me ask you something how dumb can you be? How can you come to a city without researching about it?" The group started to feel knots in their stomach. They had lazily done their research because they assumed it was just a city filled with dumb people fussing over their lovers, "We risk our lives almost everyday for two and a half years, we didn't ask to become super heroes! Everyday we suppress every negative feelings we have just so we can keep the city safe. The whole city can't feel sad or angry or worry, they just trust us because there isn't any other choice seeing as there is a maniac using all our hurt against us. We have been dong this for two years without out any outside assistance, and its not as if we have a huge sky light that can shine all the way to Gotham to get your esteemed help. We took matters into our own hands and somehow the city is still in one piece," the akuma flew through a crack in the front door, Chat caught a glimpse of it.  
o "Ladybug behind you!" She snatches it up in her yo-yo in a flash and continues her rant.  
"Yes we are kids, and we started out as kids, but if you could see the horrors we have been through you wouldn't under estimate us so soon its only taking us so long to solve the problem because you three are weighing us down," she turned her misty gaze to Chat, "Let's go," he waves a salute and heads for the window. Ladybug follows behind him not even bothered to wipe the tracks her heated tears had left. She stops short her eyes locked on the window, "When this is is over, finish what brought you here and leave. We're already taking care of 2 million people. We don't need another three range inflicted idiots to fuel hawkmoths crusade," She sends her yo-yo flying through her window, "and just for your information, this yo-yo has cut through bigger things than you and your sword I just didn't pull hard enough, and that mangy cat is my partner and if I were to choose fighting along side the the justice league and knowing him," she pulls herself to the window seal and hangs her feat over the edge, "I'd choose him in a heart beat. Bug out!" She sends her self flying over buildings as she chased after chat, they were heading straight for the Eiffel tower. They had a hunch that their three Gillian's would be there, somehow every fight ended up there. Seeing as a huge three headed mutt was coming from that direction was just a bonus. They'd deal with this their way, the miraculous way. Meanwhile the three brothers let the shame dig into them and carve out all the pride they had. Never had they felt such guilt in there lives. They felt so useless and stupid. ~Great job Damien! You just had to open your mouth ~ They sat there in silence, Jason couldn't even finish the yogurt he had helped himself to, Dick had all sorts of knots in his stomach and Damien couldn't describe what he was feeling, like he was punched severely without mercy. He felt gutted. ~How am I supposed to fix this now?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done with this chapter. Whew, I am generally such a lazy person I tell you. I'm sorry if it sounded a bit redundant and I couldn't think of any more horrific scenes seeing as miraculous is still a children's cartoon (T_T) but I tried at least. And poor Titus I needed to free him from Tim, I see that that has become a problem.  
> As for Robin and Ladybug. I figured hey let's make these to struggle a bit and how better than Damien's ego to make a bad first impression with the protector of Paris. He'll find a way to make it up to her.  
> And as for me and the next chapter pray that I get an anti-procrastination pill. ಥ_ಥ(∩_∩)  
> See you guys next time  
> P.S. I got to lazy to proof read this so bare with me and the grammatical errors and the evils of auto correct.


	4. A Normal Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi every one. About the last chapter... Yeah I read through it and the mistakes got me rolling on the floor. I'll correct them later and I'll tame my very wicked auto correct. I'm not sure how this one will go seeing as they are three possible ways it could maybe six, even though I plotted out a plan for this story my brain just spontaneously changes it╥﹏╥ but on the bright side I have forced it to leave the end stories the way it is, hopefully I won't loose focus and be extra lazy.

They had a hunch that their three villian's would be there, somehow every fight ended up there. Seeing as a huge three headed mutt was coming from that direction was just a bonus. They'd deal with this their way, the miraculous way. Meanwhile the three brothers let the shame dig into them and carve out all the pride they had. Never had they felt such guilt in there lives. They felt so useless and stupid. ~Great job Damien! You just had to open your mouth ~ They sat there in silence, Jason couldn't even finish the yogurt he had helped himself to, Dick had all sorts of knots in his stomach and Damien couldn't describe what he was feeling, like he was punched severely without mercy. He felt gutted. ~How am I supposed to fix this now?~

________________________________________________

They hid between buildings as they discussed their course of action. She wanted to call upon her lucky charm, but she didn't have any idea how long it would take to capture the akuma, considering the generous amount of monsters circling the tower. Five minutes wasn't going to cut it. As all these thoughts rushed through her head, Chat had some worries of his own.  
~Ladybug is pretty much boiling now... How am I supposed to tell her I'm leaving for gotham in two weeks?! Never mind that, if the robins should actually go back and I get caught, I'm a goner for sure!" He paled at the thought. He was going to bird seed if the need arises for him to be Chat Noir again outside Paris even though that was highly plausible, but then again he thought the exact same thing during their field trip in the train to London. ~One was or the other hawk moth is going to ruin this for me~ he inwardly groaned, when he was called back to reality by a bright pink flash.  
"A pin wheel?" They heard a not too far from the alley way. They bolted to the top of the building and his behind the chimney. They looked on below and saw a stoney ghoul scoping the street. A collective sigh was given as they eased up against the chimney.  
"Not to jump the gun m'lady but don't you think that fan is too small to cool down the city?"  
"This is no time for games Chat noir! I have to--Off course," Ladybug through her yo-yo into the air and went flying. Right before she did this she had told chat that she would be right back and nothing more was said. Chat pouted at the thought of being left alone so long when ladybug was doing god knows what. He let the terrifying thoughts float around in his head until he heard something coming. He slowly turned to his side to see six flames glowering in three massive canine heads, all of which where locked on him. His ears went limp and his eyes sank into his head.  
"Nice dog, Good dog. Sit. Stay? Play fetch?" He said as he backed away, praying that the huge undead pooch wouldn't realize he was an over grown, and now very unfortunate black cat. A thundering bark shattered his hopes and the building he was standing on. Chat started to sprint to the tower that seemed so close gets so far away.~Any time now m'lady!~

_________________________________________________

Ladybug landed on the balcony of Tom and Sabine's bakery. Like a ninja, soundless and effortlessly. She de-transformed and gave Lava-Tikki another macaroon to charge up. As her kwami munched away on the snack Marinette went to the white stool near the deck chair. It had been hollowed out and now contained the miracle box. She brought it out carefully an placed it until of the stool. Tikki flew up beside her and she transformed ounce again.  
~I wonder... If I renounce ladybug as guardian can i make myself- marinette- the guardian?~ Sadly Marinette couldn't being ladybug which was proving to be a massive pain. And also a danger. Not only did she have to be extra careful not to be followed, changing it's location repeatedly every week was just crazy. It didn't necessarily blend in, with the mist part of anything in her room, not to exclude that Mano has come to close on many occasions of finding it when she would tear her room apart. Yes the life she lived was a tough one, but she loved it all the same. She removed the fox miraculous from the miracle box and placed it in her yo-yo. She returned the box back to its hiding place and faced the peril that awaited her. She gapped when she saw buildings topple over as Chat ran for his life from a huge mutt and its chew toys. 

_______________________________________________

Tim laid in his hiding place quietly as his brother's once beloved pet began to harass the sulphuric lizard.  
~Think Tim, THINK! Your gonna get caught soon if you don't whip up a solution and fast~ Tim thought hard while the two pets were about to go on an all out brawl against themselves.  
The crock began to spue it's gas again in an attempt to knock demon Titus out. Enraged at the attempt Titus sent sparks flying from his mouth immediately igniting flames causing the lizard to combust. The flames were extinguished but it didn't stop them from butting heads. The commotion they where causing was unearthing a terrible amount of noise, which was stirring the bell hop from his impromptu nap. Lava started to drip from the ceiling and ooze through the windows as the creatures continued their fierce battle. Titus had sent the lizard flying to a column with a blast. Meanwhile Tim was trying to keep the bell hop quiet so they wouldn't get into any more trouble. But now that he thought about it, getting turned into a monster would beat being fried by lava any day.  
The lizard used its tail and swiped at Titus' leg but instead of falling Titus grabbed it with his teeth and sent threw it through the main doors, shattering them completely, he goes after it determined to kill it. The shadow closely behind him. The crash had jolted the bell hop from sleep and the room was being flooded with the hot liquid. Tim hoisted himself and the man to the top of the desk. It didn't take the man long before he became frantic arms flailing every where and blubbering useless things. He was making such a racket that Tim sent him back to sleep. He had just pressed a nerve on his neck and he passed out. The lava flow stopped, the heat disappeared immediately and the magma cooled. It was as if someone had hit pause on the whole drama that happened.  
"Okay, that is new," he climbed down from the desk and stepped on the cooled magma. He took his phone out and tried get a hold of his brothers, he stopped short when he remembered how he had allowed Titus to get possessed, "You know what? I'll call them after I grab my suit and get outta here." He took a few photos, if they told this story to any one they were going to need proof, or at least a keep sake. A reminder to never overlook things again.

_________________________________________________

The boys idly sat in the apartment thinking of ways to be useful to the problem they prolonged. They weren't used to listening to any one outside their team about what they can and cannot do.  
"Hey, why are we sitting around like a bunch of dopes when they are a bunch of assess to be kicked outside?" Red robin queried.  
"Because we don't know what we are up against," Nightwing replied throwing a birdarang into the wall, "the little lady was right... All we will do is cause more damage," he said releasing a defeated sigh. Robin got up and began walking to the door, "And where do you think your going?"  
"Going to cause more damage," he replied.  
"*sigh* Let it go Robin. This isn't our fight to fight. We have to sit this one out!" Nightwing reasoned. He didn't even bother to get up.  
"Look I don't know what has gotten into you," Robin starts, "But you better snap out of it Grayson before I do it for you..." Nightwing didn't move, "... We are vigilantes not a bunch of cops. Last time I checked we fight the fight others are scared off. We don't mood all day when we are told we are wrong, we redeem ourselves and prove we are right without a shadow of a doubt!" Nightwing rose up and gave Robin a pat on his back.  
"Thanks for the pep talk. I get the message. So what's the plan cause I'm not going back out there to get eaten by a spider!" Red robin had revisited the yoghurt that he had abandoned a few minutes ago.  
"Has either one off you heard from Tim?" He asked a creamy moustache covering his upper lip, "He's been silent for most of this thing, which is strangely out of character." The building began crumbling. The roof started to fall apart, "Umm guys!" Jason had popped his head out the window and saw an army of ghouls chasing something in the dark and as a result the whole block was coming down. His brothers took a look at the scene.  
"Never mind Tim. He can take care of himself. We need to rescue as many civilians as we can, before they get crushed, starting with the one right here," night wing instructed, "I'll handle him. Search the building and take as many civilians as you can up to the roof. I'm pretty sure all of them are awake now."

___________________________________________

Ladybug had called on her lucky charm and had unified Tikki and Trixx to become Dame Renardé. She raced across the city to rescue her partner from annihilation. She just hoped that the ladybug cure would fix everything and everyone.

___________________________________________

Chat was very annoyed at hawkmoth. He couldn't wait a month for halloween huh? Just one month at least they would have some sort of warning like 'Hey its halloween. Akuma's that are based on the season are coming for your'. September is no time to be running from witches, demons or ghouls. Renardé plopped beside him, keeping pace with his strides.  
"Love the new suite bugga boo," Chat said jumping over a chimney, "Think you could stay like this more often hmm?"  
"Thanks kitty, but its Dame Renarde, you ready to execute our plan." Dame said flying over to the next building.  
"You still haven't told me what that is exactly by the way!" Chat called after her. They were making good time from the monsters, he thought when his tail got yanked. He gave a tiny yelp and he went down in between the two buildings. Dame shushed him as the creatures passed right over their heads. It would only be a matter of minutes till the hell hound found them. She had to relay this quickly. She whispered speedily into Chat noirs ear. At first he looked shocked that ladybug had configured such an idea but when she explained it further a childish smile settled on his face, "Can I do the honors pleaseeeeee? I'm begging you?" Dame slapped her for-head. It was a simple plan. Use an illusion to distract the nightmares thinking they had won. When they sneak up from behind and spook them into their horse-ghost like forms, suck them into the lucky charm, vacuum, and cataclysm it. She didn't know what he was getting all giddy about. But she didn't see why not, she would have to manipulate the illusions any way.  
"Sure, why not?" Chat took the vacuum and used his belt to fasten it to his back. He took an energetic pose with the nuzzle of the vacuum fixed in his hand and proudly said 'Who ya gonna call?' Ladybug slapped her forehead again and zipped off. Chat quietly answered himself, 'Ghost busters!' And leaped after her. Now that they had a plan it was time to set the trap.

____________________________________________

"Finally!" Tim had rummaged through his room which had already suffered from the snooping lizards claws to find his suit and some extra gear. Although banged up and in severe condition the suitcase had managed to withstand the assault and didn't spew out all his belongings, which would have been dire considering that his room was now also flooded, "Now to find out what's happening out there..." He opened up the satellite computer encased inside it and logged into the watchtower. Since every camera in the city was completely wiped out, he would have to settle for a birds eye view, at least that was enough to get the full scope of damage that was occurring. Buildings had been reduced to rubble through out the whole city and where fueling the immense flows of lava. He zoomed in to see his brothers rescuing some people from collapsing buildings to safer, sturdier ones.  
"Thank God they are still alive," he now tried to find Titus. He needed to find him before he could cure him of his ill fate. Why did it always have to be the cute ones? He found him and the lizard under the Eiffel tower, the only place spared by the liquid fire, along with some other disturbing creatures all surrounding five dots? He zoomed in closer and he saw three kids and a pair of teens styling some insane outfits, what was even more bizarre was that there were six pairs of the same set of teens.  
~Clones?~ he zoomed in to try and get as close as he could. He just wished that he could add some subtitles.

____________________________________________

A gullem shoved the two heroes to the center of the platform. The light from candles placed all over the tower lit up their faces, not just our heroes, but every shrewd, shriveled, undead, ghastly, and unbecoming face. Including the nightmares.  
"Silly bug and cat. Didn't you know that stories like these don't have happy endings?" One of them said walking up to them.  
"Now its time to end this ounce and for all shall we..." The second one stated.  
"Kill them, make it painful dismember their bodies if you wish just don't destroy their jewels. After all we have to pay tribute to the one who gave us this delightful abilities." The last one said proudly. They flew above the ring their creatures had made and watched from above. Ladybug and Chat noir where in a cold sweat, all the monsters salivated, slurping noisily on their own spit, "feast!" The three boys said in unison. Immediately all of the creatures dove head first unto our heroes, crushing one another just to get to the kill. The nightmares laughed maniacally as the beasts squabbled for their dinner.  
"Well done boys. Ladybug and Chat noir are no more." Catalyst purred as she licked her lips as if stained with their blood.  
"It was our greatest pleas--" a chord rapped around them and banded them tight. They heard a battle cry from above them.  
"CATACLYSM!" Chat noir screamed from the top of his longs. Vexed the nightmares turned into their majestic, stallion ghost forms and phased through the yoyo. Shortly after this chat got himself tangled in the yoyo causing him and ladybug to plummet into the frenzy below. The startled horses circled above neighs echoing across the city. They where confident that was the end meanwhile hidden amongst the bars of the tower were, our real heroes biding their time, awaiting for the perfect moment to pounce at their prey. And Tim Drake had a front row sit to witness the take down.

_____________________________________________

Ladybug smiled across to Chat. Her plan had worked. It was time for the final phase they just had to bide their time and wait for the perfect moment to suck them in all at ounce if not they could transform into something worse and destroy the charm. The horses where flying in to far away from each other to get them all at ounce, time wasn't on their side here they didn't know how long they would stay like that either. Renarde picked up her bug phone and texted chat noir.  
DR: I'm going down to see if I can get them any closer to one another. Wait for the right moment to jump in.  
CN: Got it. Be careful m'lady.  
She closed her phone and crept down the the tower.  
"Here we go..." Chat whispered as he made his own decent down. Renarde stopped a few feet above their heads and took a deep breath.  
"Hey you!" She shouted. The nightmares stopped their pacing and looked up, "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" She threw her yo-yo into the air. It wrapped around a beam. She pulled herself towards it and from there sent herself spiralling downwards straight through the center of their gathering. The nightmares focused on her and charged for her having decided that getting rid of her themselves would save them so much trouble.  
"What at you doing? Stop you idiots, NOW!" Catalyst fumed. It was to late. Renarde had slipped through as the nightmares crashed into each other. Chat took the opportunity and dove straight for them, vacuum firmly in hand. In seconds he sucked them into the vacuums bag. He free fell and was about to be the antre for the beast below when he was caught by Renarde who was still dangling by her yo-yo. She pulled them back up to the beam. She helped chat remove the vacuum off his back. It began to rumble and shake uncontrollably.  
"Chat noir hurry!" She tossed him the vacuum bag and he grabbed it with his right hand.  
"CATACLYSM!" He reduced it to complete ash. From the ashes a red butterfly emerged, "A red akuma?"  
"Trixx, let's rest," Renarde, now Ladybug said as she lost the extra fox details on her suite, "No more evil doing for you, little akuma," Ladybug said as she slid her finger on the back of her yo-yo to open it, "Time to de-evilise!" She used it to scoop up the akuma it snapped close. She retrieved it and pressed down on its back ounce again, it released a shimmering white butterfly, "Bye bye little butterfly." She took the vacuum and threw it into the air, crying out, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" A sea of ladybugs scattered through out the city. It cleared away all the monsters, it resurrected all the fallen buildings, it replaced every broken thing, drank up all the molten lava. The four headed spider was returned safely to their home. A little girl and her family. Fangs and Titus where both returned to their respective hotel rooms. The magma in the lobby had been cleared and most importantly the three boys had been restored to their normal selves and were now sitting on the ceramic floor under the Eiffel tower.  
The two heroes faced each other with triumphant smiles. "Pound it!" They said cheerfully as the ladybugs continued to do their job.

_________________A few minutes ago _______________________

Tim had long ago pressed record when he saw double gangers of the strangers apparently get mauled by the monsters. As he watched he didn't see any blood or loose limbs flying. When the second pair of copies came crashing down towards the beasts he saw them disappear on impact like a cloud of smoke.  
"Who are these guys?!" When the kids turned into horses he wasn't at all surprised. He had seen weirder and after what he had seen that night it didn't seem too far fetched. He watched on as the girl in the orange bug suite and staff dove for them. He zoomed in closer. He noticed a red screen appear over the horses faces and disappear right before they collide, "what is that thing?" He observes another curious fact when a little while later after, by some miraculous feat, the horses get sucked into a polka dotted vacuum bag how it instantaneously turned to ash when the boy in the cat suit held it in his hands.  
"Some sort of do disintegration device I'm guessing...what's rising from the ashes?" He saw a little red dot from the ash and watched the girl trap it in her yo-yo. She opened up again and some white dot flew out. He saw her pick up the vacuum and threw it in the air, "What is she doing with it now? Its served its-- what the heck is THAT?!" A storm of black, red, pink and white raided the city. Drake zoomed out quickly and watched it work. He saw it sweep up all the beasts as if they weren't there. He checked on his brothers last sighting and saw that all the lives they had rescued had up and vanished, the buildings they had saved them from had been fully been restored by this storm, the lava that filled all the streets had completely washed away, the cracks in the road mended. As all this was happening he remembered that Titus had been demonized, "Where the hell is Titus?" On que the storm bursted through his doors and dropped Titus right on his laps, in addition fixed his room and all his stuff before he could even realize what had happened. Titus mounted him and gave him doggy kisses when he was returned, "Where gosh darn it did you come from?" Tim asked as he tried to stop the affectionate display. When he did he looked around the room and his eyes bugged, "And who cleaned up this room? I swear this room was flooded when I got here, where did all the water go? And all my stuff is fixed? How?" He faced his attention back to the screen he was observing before. He zoomed back onto the two teens who had some how brought the kids back to life?  
~That's it!~ Tim jerked himself out of his seat. He went back to the case and removed his suite. He was dressed in a flash. He loaded the video in a drive, stuck it in his utility belt and headed for the balcony. He told Titus to stay put and closed the balcony door behind him. He checked his com. and tried to reach his brothers. "Do you guys read me?"  
"Tim! We thought you were goner." Jason replied.  
"Great to see my brothers have no faith in me," he chuckled a bit, "Im glad all of you made it out in one piece... Head over to the Eiffel tower."  
"For what reason?" Damien spoke up.  
"There are two teens there who cleared up this mess and some how fixed everything. One looks like a cat and the other--"  
"A girl in a ladybug costume, yeah. We'll meet you there." Dick interrupted. They had been stumped when they saw all the buildings rise up and restored like someone hit rewind and what was even more surprising was these swarm of ladybugs causing fixing all of it. They also swiped all the civilians they had rescued and had whisked them off to God knows where. They wanted, no, needed to know what was happening and it looked like they would find their answers at the heart of the city.

_____________At the Agreste Mansion________

The sky line closed and left Catalyst to brood in the darkness. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist, when she screamed out of frustration.  
"How could this happen?!" She scolded. She stood in one place, yelling at no one in particular, "How could I get so close and somehow they escape me, ugh!"  
Smashing her boot into the ground. Her body trembled from the rage that was boiling inside her. She calmed quickly and let a smug look settle on her face.  
"Who knew I could get all worked up on such a menial problem like this one," she de-transformed, stacked her spine, turned around. "Its in your hands now Gabriel," she walked back to the platform that lead down to the elevator, "This time we shall prevail." The elevator went down, it passed the garden where Emelie's body laid still. As Natalie passed she couldn't help but stare at her capsule, "Your very lucky Mrs. Agreste, that you have a husband who loves you so unconditionally," she passed through and reappeared in Gabriel's office. She stepped of the platform which stood in front of Emelie's portrait. She turned to the control panel on the stand and locked the entrance to the lair. She glanced at the portrait ounce more, "Very lucky indeed," she gave a small gentle smile. She walked out of Gabriel's office and locked the door behind her. Phase one was complete.

___________________At the Eiffel Tower______________________

Ladybug and Chat knelt down beside the three boys. They had curled up into little balls and were rocking themselves slowly.  
"Hey, are you little guys alright?" Lb asked stretching out her hand to them. She was taken a back when she was being suffocated by the bear hug one of the boys where giving her. Chat noir was getting a double douse of it from the other to. They were softly sobbing into their suites and whispering apologies and confessions at a fast track pace, "Shhh, its okay you three calm down. We aren't mad."  
"Exactly, please stop crying okay?" The three boys released them from their death grip and looked up at them. Tears clearly still welling up in their eyes and trickling down their pink faces. Lady big and Chat's jewels beeped. A tense feeling hit them. Ladybug messed with the little boys hair and gave a reassuring look to all of them, she noticed that their blanket had blown a few feet away.  
"How 'bout you guys get your blanket. Then Chat Noir and I will talk you home." The boys stifled their runny noses and perked up, they let go and raced themselves to retrieve the blanket. When they were ear shot ladybug resumed her panic, "What are we going to do?! Where about to change back any second and we can't just leave them here!" Chat was panicking too.  
"You don't think I know that? Its one am in the morning, there is literally no one who can take these kids home." Chat said pointing too the three boys who where now playing super heroes with the blanket.  
"Again... What are we going to do?!" Ladybug said anxiety stricken her hands firmly placed on her head. Chat placed a finger on his chin and pondered for a second.  
"We could probably take turns recharging, so that the other stays here and watches over them?" Chat suggested, ladybug's earrings beeped again, the last dot flickering rapidly, "You go first m'lady I have three minutes left," Chat said checking his ring. Ladybug nodded and agreement. She zipped away to find a good place to de-transform. Chat watched her leave then settled his gaze on the little runts, "Okay which one of you wants to tell me about themselves?" The three boys immediately stopped their game and pounced on top of chat all screaming "Me!"

______________On the streets and roof tops of Paris.__________________

"How far are you guys?"  
"We are only a few blocks away, Hood. Can you please be a little patience why don't ya?" Nightwing said as he raced down the road, his brothers not to far behind him.  
"You all are on the fastest machines known to man and I beat you here by swinging on a rope and practically walking," Red hood laughed. He was sitting on the top of the Palais de Chaillot dangling his feat over the edge, "I don't see the boy but the girl seems to be having fun with some kids."  
"Tim where are you exactly?" Red Robin enquired as the zoomed pass another corner.  
"On top of the Palais de Chaillot. Why do you ask?"  
"No particular reason. I'm just taking a mental note of the date you left the comfort of a couch to go sight seeing."  
Tim groaned he didn't have the strength to fight with Jason, he didn't have the brain capacity to cope with madden arguments, so he just hushed himself and waited for them to arrive.  
"He's back and by the looks of things they are about to leave." Red hood heard the bikes skid to a stop. He peered back to see them dismount. He glance again to his targets and they seemed to have noticed the sound as well. Their attention was fixed at the palais. Red hood jumped down and went to welcome his brothers, "Way to make an entrance next time how about you blade your horn so the whole city can hear you," He bobbed Red robbins head when he flicked it.  
"I'm sorry, how are you even sure it was me?" Red hood pointed to his bike.  
"The skid marks lead to your bike." Red robin wanted to defend himself but placed his hands behind his head and smirked. He wouldn't fight it.  
"Can you two quit being childish and focus on the task at hand? Let's go," Robin led the charge. He was determined to redeem himself. They picked up pace as the targets became clearer.

___________________A few moments ago___________________

"What took you so long Chat noir?! We where getting worried,"  
"Sorry Milady. Play was being a handful again--"  
"What did you do?"  
"What do you mean 'what did i do'?"  
"I mean what did you do upset Plagg,"  
"Nothing!"  
"Then how come you always have to bribe him."  
"Its not my fault that he adores cheese more than life. Its just how he is wired I guess."  
"How does a cat love cheese?"  
"Please, I'm begging you lets not go over this again. It's beyond my power to explain. Let's just get these kids home,"  
"But I want to know, Plagg never complains when I give him a macaroon..."  
"Boys its time to go!"  
"Chat noir?"  
"Chop chop we haven't got all night you know?" Chat said jogging away from ladybug. The boys pulled in close, "Now who wants to go with me?" Ladybug shook her head at the attempt to dodge a bullet. She drew in closer when a screech echoed from afar. The kids cheery dispositions disappeared as they his behind Chat and Ladybug.  
"What was that?" They looked on to every direction but saw no one.  
"Maybe it was the wind?" Chat guessed. With a glare ladybug shut it down. A few minutes later they could see four figures running toward them. As they got closer chat noir could clearly see who they we're, "Oh no."

_____________________________________________

"Oh no what?" Ladybug asked as she faced Chat he had eased up and he had a disappointed look on his face.  
"I think we should leave now mlady,"  
"What did you see Chat Noir? And don't you dare tell me you didn't see anything, because I know you can see perfectly well in the dark."  
"Ladybug, it will put you in a bad mood--"  
"I promise it won't."  
"Fine. The Robins are coming," Chat said crossing his arms as he closed his eyes.  
Ladybug silently stood there, eyes narrowed arms crossed, "I told you it will put you in a bad mood."  
Ladybug turned around and focused her words on the boys.  
"What's wrong ladybug?"  
"Are we going home now?" The little boys asked still firmly gripping unto Chat noir for protection.  
"Nothings wrong, we just have a small delay. Give us a few minutes to speak to some new friends of ours and we will be on our way. In the mean time you lay the blanket on the floor and take a seat okay?" The boys did as they were told and sat criss cross on the blanket blinking away sleep as it came. After they were done she turned back to Chat noir who had gone up to the vigilantes. She tried to reassure herself as she walked towards them.  
"You will not snap. Just say hi, grab cat and leave simple. They are on their top secret covert mission and there is no need to get involved, its non of your business." They met in the middle. Chat stood near ladybug and whispered in her ear.  
"They just want to talk," Her eyes became slits as she scoffed, "They aren't looking for a fight."  
"Have a little fate kitty, I promise I'll play nice," she said as she put on a fake smile, "As long as they have gained some manners between the time we left them up till now."  
"If they are as stubborn as you then I might as well take these boys home myself and comeback--"  
"Excuse me," Red Hood interrupted, "But no one is going any where until I get some answers," Chat slapped his forehead. It was as if the robin's were deliberately looking for ways to make Ladybug upset.  
"And who might you be?" Ladybug asked.  
"Red Hood I--" ladybug raised a finger and began speaking again.  
"Listen here. It's one thirty in the morning if you would kindly look behind us there are three boys who have probably fallen asleep on a blanket whom of which, we should have taken home ages ago. They have school later today and so do we not to mention we have better things to do than explain ourselves to a bunch of strangers who clearly have never heard of a curfew," Hood tried to interject but was cut off again, "I've had my fill of upsets today and you are just adding salt to injury. If you want to be a nuisance to someone please find someone who will appreciate it cause I don't. I want to get these kids home as quick as possible before they catch a cold just like how I wanted to de-evilise them as quick as possible but you three, or is it now four seem to be a road block for progress." Ladybug let out a long sigh. The robins looked stunned Chat just stood there like a body guard.  
"I told you that she was in a sour mood, but you refused to listen."  
"I'm sorry. Please pardon my rudeness but we HAVE to go. Say what you came to say and we can all go back to not knowing each other,"  
"Ladybug don't you think that's a bit much?" Chat asked with uncertainty  
"I don't need any more people making me feel worse than I already feel. I'd much rather forget this day completely."  
Hood looked back at his companions, "What did you guys do to make her despise you?" They didn't face him. They looked all over avoiding eye contact am except Robin who maintained it till Hood looked away.  
"Look Miss I'm sorry for any trouble my associates might have caused but I just want to find out what's going on here that's all," Red Hood apologized he stretched his hand out for a shake, "I'm also sorry for my rudeness as well." Ladybug looked at his hand. Her hard stare softened. She eased up and smiled a little. She took his hand and shook it firmly.  
"Thank you. I'm sorry for my actions earlier. Like Chat noir said I was in a bad mood," she looked back at him and smiled, "but I don't think we have enough time to give you all your answers now. I and Chat noir patrol again together on Wednesday. How about we explain everything then?"  
"If it isn't to much to ask,"  
"So its settled but like I said earlier you guys should have read up on Paris earlier but its never to late to learn something new," Ladybug explained as Chat went to rustle up the boys, "Check out the Ladyblog by Alya Cesaire some of her earliest work could answer one or two of your questions," Chat came back carrying two boys and leading one by the hand. He handed him to Ladybug who picked him up and piggy backed him, "Until then, Bug out!" Chat and Lb went leaping from roof to roof on the route of the boys sleepover. Chat got the address when the little guys got excited and where telling him about themselves.  
The Robins returned to their hotel rooms, through the balcony, like the front door was even an option. And flopped unto anything soft, bouncy or comfortable. Tim mirrored his computer to the flat screen and showed his bothers the video he had taken, he used the opportunity to bring up the lady blog. They spent the rest of the night combing through videos, comments, articles, pictures and sites like kids who were studying for an exam. Damien however ate the last of his cupcake, took Titus to his room and went straight to bed. He was supposed to be on his best behavior and that meant being on time for school which meant getting enough sleep. He would search the lady blog tomorrow for now his main focus, since there clearly was no joker, was to get through this student exchange program and go home.

__________Tuesday Morning 7:30 am ____________________________

Sabine walked up the ladder that led to Marinette's room. She opened the trap door and called out to her.  
"Marinette sweetie, are you awake?" Marinette blinked her eyes open, she let out a long yawn, she rubbed her eyes as she tried to drive away the grogginess in them, "Marinette?" She sat up sluggishly propping up her pillow to support her weight.  
"Yes Maman?"  
"Your school called dear. They said that classes have been canceled for the day."  
Marinette scampered to the edge of her bed so could look at her mothers face.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm positive. They said that their was an akuma attack last night and some of the students, including some teachers witness some terrifying things are in need of a break and counseling. You should be back in school by tomorrow," Sabine reassured her. Marinette didn't look sure off the impromptu holiday, "Is anything the matter dear?"  
"No its nothing. Thank you Mum." She said as she crawled back to her pillow.  
"Marinette since your going to be home all day, why don't you help us downstairs at the bakery? its prep time and you know how much fun it is," Sabine pitched enthusiastically. Marinette giggled nowadays her parents were looking for every excuse to spend time with her. It was a nice reminder to know that she had people who loved her so much.  
"Sure thing Mama, I'll be right down." Sabine gave a hearty smile, she closed the trap door behind her as she went down to the bakery. Mari sat up and took a long stretch. Tikki had woken up as well and she flew out of her hiding place.  
"Good morning Marinette!"  
"Good morning Tikki, oh I slept like a baby last night, I can't remember when I last slept for a straight six hours,"  
"I'm glad you finally got some proper rest Marinette. You have to take better care of yourself Marinette!"  
"I know Tikki, but I had a lot to do. And I still have a lot to do. A lot of people are counting on me Tikki and I can't just stop and start thinking about myself,"  
Marinette slid down the ladder and pulled down the chart that used to be her Adrien schedule board which had been turned into her planner, "I have a bunch of commissions I have to deliver today. A few dress fittings. I also have a few errands to run for Mama and Papa, I also promised to submit a few designs at the agreste mansion. Kagami asked me and Chloe to go shopping and help her pack for the trip and I still have to find Damien and give him that tour. Ounce I somehow finish all this today I need to work on my dress for Gotham fashion week, not to mention I'm dressing Chloe, Adrien, Kagami, Luka, Ms. Natalie, Uncle Jagged and Penny." Marinette said closing the chart and sitting down in her swivel chair as she logged into her computer, "And I still have orders coming in from all over for when I open commissions again," Marinette said as she held her head in her palm, "So you see Tikki until I somehow manage to split myself in six and finish all these deadlines then I can worry about myself."  
"Oh Marinette," Tikki said as she shook her head. She didn't know how her master could do so much and not break down.  
Mari looked up and groaned, "And I still have patrol tonight," she whined, "best start my day now so I can at least spend some time with mama and papa." She got up and marched to the wash room. A few minutes later she was out, dressed and smelling fresh. She ran downstairs. She passed by the kitchen and grabbed an apple she stuck it in her mouth while she searched for her phone. She she found it she took her house keys and locked the apartment door behind her. When she got down to the bakery her Dad was completely submerged in flour  
"What happened here?" She enquired, stepping carefully avoiding a random opened bag of flour on the floor. Sabine was laughing as she tried to explain.  
"Your father was having a bit of fun juggling the bags of flour when one slipped out of his hands and landed on his head hehe." Tom guiltily pressed his fingers together as he looked down at his toes.  
"Im sorry dear. I won't do it again I promise."  
Sabine waved off the apology with a smile.  
"There is no need to apologize, it was an accident," she walked over to the broom and the it back to him, "But it wouldn't harm to clean up." Tom chuckled and got to sweeping. Marinette helped. Soon they were done and were baking goodies for the day, making small chit chat while having am uproar of laughter occur every two minutes from an innocent blunder. _______________________________________________

Damien got up from his bed seven o'clock sharp. He wasted no time in getting ready for the day. He wore cargo blue jeans, a black top and a gray hoodie. It took him 15 minutes. It would have been shorter if Titus had gotten off him when he asked. He picked his phone from his bed side table and checked a message he had received a few minutes before.  
~Great...~ he thought in a sarcastic tone ~What am I supposed to do now?~ The message from school about classes being canceled had spoiled his mood. He wanted just one thing to go his way. He couldn't bare the thought of being cooped up in the hotel with his brothers, their constant snooping and quips would be the end of him. He sat down on the bed and tossed his nap sack beside him. He covered his mouth as he hunched over and thought. Titus was scratching the door vigorously, whimpering softly. It dawned on Damien that Titus hadn't been walked out the night before and must have really needed to go. He got up, rummaged around his suitcase and found his spare leash. Grayson had not yet returned the one he used which peeved him off a little. He clipped Titus and headed to the door. He stopped and turned round to the connecting door that lead to Tim's room. He popped his head through the door and saw him furiously attacking the keys on his laptop. Damien let out a little cough to get his attention.  
"What is it Damien, can't you see I'm busy?" Drake said. He didn't spare him a glance.  
"Morning to you as well. Why are you up this early?"   
"Sleeping is a precious waste of time, when they are more important things to worry about," Tim replied eyes still fixed on the screen. Damien shrugged. Drake will forever be Drake and their was no use trying to change him.  
"I'm taking Titus out," Damien said as he made his way to leave. Tim looked up at this point.  
"Aren't you going to school?"  
"There are no classes today." Damien answered he closed the connecting door and went into the hallway. He took the elevator straight down and walked Titus out the front doors of the hotel. On his way out he saw a crocodile on a leash standing by check in. Next to a man wearing a trench coat and a knitted hat. Some stray purple hairs stuck out from underneath it. Damien instantly knew who it was. A kind idea would be to go and startle the man a little so his disguise could fall off and get caught on camera. But he wasn't the one obsessed with him and his music. So he walked past him as if he wasn't even there looking for a park where Titus could relieve himself.  
"So where do you wanna go?" He glanced down at Titus. Excited by the fresh morning air, Titus let out heavy pants ad he led Damien down the street. Damien looked around, the roads were fairly quiet. A few cars where on the roads. He saw how the pedestrians went about their day. Hearty greetings to one another, others stared at their phones, people on park benches or waiting at bus stops. He saw morning joggers and cyclists pass him by. Everyone acted like nothing had happened the night before. They walked the roads as if it wasn't ounce a fiery pit. A little boy and his mom rushed past him and barged straight into a candy store, smiles bright and spirits high. He was beginning to think that last night hadn't happened at all.  
~Maybe its the medicine...~ he thought. Lalala land syndrome wasn't real, was it? Hallucinating aren't symptoms from the pain killers he took. His attention was drawn to his phone when it received a ping.  
"Don't be bemused its just the news! Nadija Chamack here bringing you breaking news from last night. Ladybug and Chat noir save us again from night time villain. Witnesses report saying that in the early hours of this morning ladybug and Chat noir, with the help of some other unidentified heroes saved numerous people from crumbling buildings."  
"I was sleeping in my bedroom when I was suddenly pulled out of my bed and out the window." One witness stated.  
"I was carried from my apartment to the top of another building. I was still groggy when it all happened, but when I looked down below all I could see was lava, I couldn't believe it!" Another witness told.  
"No one knows who or what last nights akuma was but ladybug and chat noir wasted no time in saving the day. Thank you two." Nadija announced, "In other news, we at the station wanted to give you a heads up about our live broadcast in Gotham city, for one of the greatest fashion collaborations in french history. Audrey Burgeoius and Gabriel Agreste in Gotham's fashion week, with pieces from Gabriel's own prodigy, and famous internet designer, the mysterious MDC.  
Im Nadija Chamack and that's the news." The news feed ended.  
~Glad to know i'm still sane. Now let's find out what's going on.~  
He typed in the ladyblog into his search engine. Up came a few suggestions. He clicked on the first link and on the screen popped up a website lit with pink and in bold letters wrote out ladyblog, the 'o' the yoyo of the super heroin from last night. Underneath it a silhouette of the heroin was placed with a question mark inside it. He scrolled through the videos that had been uploaded there and looked for the oldest of the lot. They had found a good park and had wandered inside it. After Titus had finished his business, Damien sat down and watched the first video tagged ladybugs first appearance.

_____________________________________________

"And... Done!" Mari said triumphantly, "This ultimate mega strike tournament cake has finally been conquered!" She said as she wiped the sweat of her brows.  
"It looks amazing cupcake, you really know how to handle your frosting!" Tom congratulated. Him and Mari had slaved on a cake based on the popular video game ultimate-mega-strike 3 for a child's birthday party. It had three layers of marbel cake with Tiny figurines of the child's, Richard's, avatar from stage one to its final form, "I hope Richard loves this cake as much as we do," Tom said as he wrapped the cake up for delivery.  
"I know that I'd definitely kill for a cake like that!" Marinette concluded, "It's so cool!" She said as she cleared up the table.  
"Well that's all thanks to you sweet heart." Tom said as he pecked her forehead. Marinette gave him a tight squeeze.  
"Thank you Papa," she let go and handed over her apron.  
"Where are you off to now?" Tom chortled.  
"Sorry Papa, but i have a few errands to run, that just can't wait." Marinette answered as she ran upstairs. She returned with her jacket and bag and a few boxes. She folded up a piece of paper and tucked it into her jacket pocket. She fastened the boxes to her bike and stepped back into the bakery, "would you like anything while i'm gone?"  
She enquired as she snuck a few cookies into her bag.   
"Yes actually," Tom replied, "Could you please go over to your Grand father's and pick up a recipe for me? I've been begging him to email it to me, but you know how stubborn he can be," Tom rolled his eyes.  
"Sure thing Papa," Marinette giggled. She was about to step out the door when.  
"Marinette wait!"  
"Yes Papa?"  
"You almost forgot your cupcakes, cupcake." Tom tossed her a bag of cupcakes. She caught them and tied them to her bike.  
"Thank you Papa, see you in a couple of hours." She stepped out of the bakery mounted her bike and rode off, "First things first, I have to drop these dresses at the postal service, that's on the way to Grand pop's house. Great, I'll stop by and get the recipe for Papa," she reasoned as she turned the corner, "I also have to stop at the Agreste mansion."  
Tikki popped out from Mari's bag, "How come?"  
"Mr. Agreste and Audrey wanted to do a conference call and would prefer it there with Natalie and Adrien present, since he is the leading model and all." Mari explained.  
"What about Lila? She follows Adrien every where!" Tikki reminded  
"Don't worry about it Tikki. This is a private meeting, Lila and her evilness won't be there to ruin my life."

____________________________________________

"Canceled!? What do you mean canceled?" Lila fumed.  
"Sorry miss Rossi but the rules are the rules you tampered with company property and messed up a clients order. That is unacceptable," John explained.  
"It was a harmless accident. You see the dress I ordered isn't for me. Its for my aunt. She is living for Tibet soon and this dress was my special present for her. Her work is very dangerous and this might be my last chance to give it to her," Lila started, fake sobs escaping her lips, "I didn't mean to tamper with anything. I was just so excited to know if the dress had arrived i couldn't wait any minute longer. When I got to the computer I thought all I had to do was type in my name and it didn't come up, I tried typing in my number, the design anything! When it finally came up it didn't even occur to me I did something so despicable," Lila cried, "I'm deeply sorry, please would you reconsider? All I want for my beloved aunt is the best dress made by only the best dress makers in all of france," she finished. The phone was silent.  
"Fine, but next time please wait for someone to attend to you first instead of doing it yourself and ruining our system!" John warned.  
"Thank you so much! I will." Lila said merrily. She hung upthe phone and threw it on her bed and growled. Her plan had back fired. She was going to have to find some other way to ruin Marinette. "UGH!" She grunted in frustrated slamming her bedroom door.

_____________________________________________

"Thank you for helping with my baguettes Marinette. Its always a treat when you visit," Rolland Dupain said.  
"Your welcome Grandpa and I'll make sure to get this recipe to dad right away." Mari assured.  
"Tell my son he should come by himself next time. I'll let it slide this ounce but he knows that that's not the way things are done," Rolland instructed.  
"Yes Grandpa," Mari replied. She tried not to roll her eyes. They waved their goodbyes and Rolland went back into his home. Mari walked her bike down the street while she looked over a few things on her phone. It started ringing an unknown number was calling her. She ignored the first three calls and continued on her little stroll. When her phone stopped vibrating she assumed the caller had given up about five minutes later her phone was buzzing again. She picked it up   
"Hello?"  
"Marinette! I've been calling you non-stop for the past 15 minutes!" Natalie spoke harshly.  
"Miss Natalie?! I'm so sorry, my phone didn't recognize the number so I didn't answer," Marinette said, she jumped scared and caused her and her bike to tumble. She clamoured to get her stuff back on her bike while she listened to Natalie.  
"*sigh* It's not your fault Marinette. I should have known you don't have my personal number... Please take note of it now. This is how I'll be contacting you from now on, understood?" Natalie said calmly.   
"Yes... I have a question?"  
"Yes Marinette, what is your question,"  
"I was supposed to come see you today for the conference meeting, yes?"  
"Yes Marinette, that is exactly why I called. We are currently being held up in traffic at the moment around the Acr De Triomphe. How far away are you from Jardin des Tuileries?" Mari looked around. She used google maps to find out how far away she was from the park.  
"Um... I'm a couple of minutes away--"  
"Good. We will pick you up there within the hour depending on how long we stay here, I assume you have your designs with you?"  
"Yes but--" Marinette tried to speak but was cut off again.  
"Very good. See you then Miss Dupain Cheng." Natalie cut the call.  
"I need to take your measurements..." Marinette whispered as she put away her phone. She rode to the park, shaking away the awkward conversation, or rather demeaning one.

_____________________________________________

"GRAYSON!" Tim yelled out from the top of his lungs, "TODD!!" He charged into Jason's room where the two where sparring. When he entered the room they each through their weapons at him. He caught Dick's baton and used it to block the rest of the weapons, "Can you stop trying to kill me and come over here right now!" They looked at one another and walked to Tim. He passed them his laptop, "Who is that?" He asked. They squinted at the picture then looked at him.  
"Some random guy in the lobby? Is this really what your screaming our names for?" They asked in doubt.   
"Can you zoom in and stop acting stupid," Tim answered. They did as they were told. They zoomed to the maximum point, "Now look at his head..." Tim continued. They stared at the mans head for a minute. They noticed the tints of purple in his hair.  
"So he is a random guy with purple tints in his hair," Jason said bluntly, his eyes in bored slits, "Seriously Drake why are we waisting our time like this?" Tim raised a finger and put it to his lips.  
"Next camera, zoom unto his leg and tell me what you see." The brothers sighed and followed the instructions. A few minutes later they were complaining again.  
"The image isn't clear enough," Out of frustration Tim collected his laptop and sat in between the two of them.  
"I swear I don't know who is dumber between the two of you. Don't either of you know how to use a filter?" Tim proclaimed. He ran the filter and the picture became clear. A crocodile was lying on floor next to the stranger.On his feat where black leather army boots. And right under the trench coat the hem of the man's pants black and yellow stripes.  
"You don't think...?" (Jason)  
"It can't be," (Dick) with the a smug smile Tim moved to the next camera, the Camera on the computer which was pointed at this stranger. The boys jumped up and said in unison.  
"ROOM NUMBER NOW!"

______________________________________________

"You know what Tikki?" Marinette said as she rode into the Jardin des Tuileries. She parked her bike near a tree, a bench wasn't to far away from it. She picked her bag and cupcakes, walked to the bench and sat down, "I have a good feeling about this," She said as she took a bite out of her cupcake. She handed Tikki a cookie to munch on. Tikki nibbled on it with a gleeful smile.  
"About what Marinette?" Tikki asked as she nibbled on her treat.  
"Gotham Fashion week. Its a huge opportunity for me. Mr. Agreste said if this went well there could be a solid future for me there--" Tikki choked back on her snack. She flew in front of her face with wide eyes.  
"Marinette your not still going through with your plan are you?" Marinette tilted her head.  
"What are you talking about Tikki?" Tikki held her cookie in one hand and pointed to Marinette.  
"Marinette... Don't think I have forgotten about your sudden interest in Gotham University and their arts program," Marinette started scratching her head nervously and began twitching, "And the internship Madam Audrey offered you," She bit down on her cookie again. Mari jumped when Tikki said that, "Marinette you promised that you will stay in Paris until hawkmoth was defeated. And by the looks of last night he is still very much active." Marinette looked down and turned her head to the side. She looked up her palms on her knees.  
"I'm sorry Tikki. It's just become unbearable. How many times have i had to hide because of the rumors Lila keeps spreading about me. And i have no hope getting sympathy from my 'friends' and if it wasn't for her I would have some sort of a normal life that I had left after becoming lady-bug," Marinette said as she opened her sketch book. She flipped through it as she spoke, "All my personal social media accounts have been closed. I had to get a new number because everyday someone had to call me to rain insults on my head. The only people who believe any of the words I say, havent spent at least an hour with Lila. At a point she even turned Mr. Agreste against me!" She ranted, "Leaving to gotham will be good for me. I'll finally have a life where I can live peacefully even if it is the hotspot for all things criminal." She finished. She took out her pencil and began sketching a few more details on previous works.  
"What about the people of Paris that need you? what about Chat Noir? You haven't told him anything about this! Kagami, Luka, Chloe, your parents?! You can just up and leave you have responsibilities as the guardian now! You ca--"  
"Yes I can!" Marinette sharply said, slamming her fist on her book, "I can't cope like this. If I continue living like this I might just let hawkmoth win," she unclenched her fist and continued to draw, "I can't deny it Tikki... I'm depressed and no doctor or medication can fix this, let alone understand and being in a toxic environment isn't helping me either...," she looked around and took a deep breath. She took in all the wonderful sounds around her. The birds chirping, the rustling of the leaves as the wind blew past them, the distant honks and rumbling of engines from afar. She closed her eyes and lifted her head she let all the sounds pour into her and she gave a gentle smile, "Staying here, no matter how beautiful or peaceful Paris may seem to be, will be my end," She looked down and continued sketching more cheerfully, "Sure Gotham is dangerous, dark and foreboding and the most likely place to get shot on the planet. It is a million miles away from Lila and I'll take a chest full of bullets for such a pleasure." Tikki gazed on her master. Was she really serious about that?  
"Besides I could always pop back here with the horse miraculous can't I?" Marinette used her finger to tickle Tikki so she would smile, "Don't worry Tikki, I haven't given up yet and I don't plan on doing so any time soon." Tikki relaxed. She let out tiny giggles and resumed being her charming positive self. She hovered over Marinette's sketchbook and began asking about every single detail on it and tried to describe it in her own words and suggest a few items to add. Mari happily corrected, added and erased parts of the sketches she felt Rikki's advice could help with. They were having a great time when they heard barking fast approaching.

____________________________________________

Damien was on video number 12. He had made the mistake of reading through the comments on each video, hoping that something sensible would be said from the many viewers that watched the videos. All were just a bunch of stupid questions that theorised on the heroes identities and lives. The video he was watching currently was titled "How I almost became a human sacrifice!" This girl whom he had disregarded before in the school cafeteria had nearly been thrown into a portal to the nether world as a sacrifice to the sun god Ra and she had recorded everything from the villain known as pharaoh to the point when he discarded her to use ladybug as the sacrifice instead. What annoyed him was how she got upset when she was no longer the peace offering. At the end of the video Alya mentioned she wanted to make the record straight that she would have made a fantastic sacrifice, fact.  
~Who in their right mind would want to ever be sacrificed to a god?~ He put his phone away and turned to Titus.  
"I think its time for us to get going," He said as he got up. Titus was staring in the opposite direction. Damien motioned for him to follow him but instead Titus bolted off freeing himself from Damien's grip, "Titus?... Titus come back here!" He chased after him. The great dane was weaving and bobbing through passers-by. Damien was hot on his tail trying his hardest to avoid pedestrians as they jumped out of Titus' way.  
~Where the heck is he going?~ Titus continued his charge till he reached a less crowded place in the park. He was barking now. He was heading for the gate.  
~Oh no!~ "Titus stop!" Titus had slowed but was still heading for the gate. As Damien neared he saw someone sitting on a bench near the entrance writing. Titus was now running towards her barking uncontrollably ~what has gotten into him?- "Watch out!" 

_____________________________________________

"Whose dog is that?" Tikki asked, the creature becoming clearer as it got closer. Marinette flinched when she saw the dog was being chased by someone.  
"Forget about the dog Tikki. Hide someone's coming." Tikki darted into Mari's bag.  
"Watch out!" Marinette looked up to see that the great dane was on a we path, however she closed her book, got up and knelt down on both knees facing her palms towards Titus. Titus continued to slow as he approached Marinette. He edged closer to her, she turned her hands upside down and offered it to him. Damien stood back and watched as Marinette tamed his sudden wild dog. Titus sniffed the air, took a step further and sniffed her hand. He looked back at Damien and turned back to the young girl kneeling in front of him. With a big slobbery smile he rubbed his head against her palm, rolled unto his back and enjoyed the tickles his furry little stomach was being given. Marinette laughed and praised Titus for being such a friendly boy. Damien walked toward them. Mari picked up the leash and urged Titus to get up. Quickly he did so and placed his paws of her thighs panting happily. A shadow cast over them.  
"Looks like I found your dog..." Marinette looked up, smile still plastered on her face to see Damien staring down at her. She tensed, her cheeks turning a slight tint of red, "... Damien?" She briskly got up and dusted herself of she looked down and pushed a few stray hairs out of her face, "I'm sorry." She said softly.  
Damien's eyebrow raised.  
"What for?" He asked. Marinette's head snapped. Her mouth opened up just a little and she blinked twice.  
"Well.... For playing with your dog and of course taking the rain check on your tour and for somehow causing your dog to go crazy, that is if that's abnormal behavior for him cause he seems like an absolute cutie and he doesn't act like he would hurt a fly. I actually don't know exactly well- I mean why I'm synthesising- apologizing. I just thought you'd be offended seeing me play with your dog like he was my dog even though he is not my dog," she looked at him again, his eyebrow still raised she waved her hands furiously, "Its not as if I don't want him to be my dog, he's a very good dog--"  
"Marinette,"  
"Yes," she replied as she internally thanked God from relieving her from her stupid rambling.  
"You don't need to be sorry. Titus seems to like you so it's fine." He gestured for her to return the leash. She placed it in his hand.  
"So that's your name huh?" She gave him a small pat on his head and turned her attention back to Damien, "I'm sorry about the rambling, sometimes I can't help myself." She said with a nervous laugh. Damien smirked a little, "Would you like to come join me? I have a little time to spare if your not doing anything," Marinette offered, pointing to the bench where she had dropped her stuff. Damien didn't do anything, Titus answered for both of them and walked his owner to the bench.  
"Um...sure." They sat down a little bit apart from each other. Marinette grabbed her bag and dug through it.   
"I'm sure I had one..."  
"One what?" Damien asked suspicious.  
"Ahah!" Mari pulled out an oatmeal cookie from her bag, "A treat for Titus, if that's alright?" She handed it to Damien who fed it to the expecting dog, who fed on it happily, "So how to do you like Paris so far?" Marinette asked trying to start up a conversation.  
"I'm not sure how to answer that. Its not at all what I expected," Damien answered carefully.  
"What were you expecting?"  
"To be honest. A little more love less fright."  
"We have been having a villainous problem for a while now. I'm guessing you had a run in with one of the effects of last nights akuma attack." Marinette said trailing into a sad tone, "I hope it didn't rattle you too much."  
"When you live in Gotham City its particularly hard to get scared. But I admit it was something else." He said sinking in the bench, "Tell me something. how often does something like this happen around here,"  
"We used to get akuma sightings as often as 3 times a week but its at an all time low now." Marinette handed him a cupcake from her bag.  
"I forgot to say thank you for your little gift yesterday," Damien said collecting the cupcake.  
"I forgot all about that. I hope you liked it, I'm usually the only one who eats such unusual flavors," Damien looked thoughtfully at his cupcake, "Mama and Papa haven't put it on the shelves yet cause I can't keep a consistent texture with each new batch." Damien bit into the cupcake. He turned to Mari who saw the surprise in his eyes, "Oh my goodness! Are you alright?"  
"This isn't the cupcake I had yesterday,"  
"No. I already ate that. What I gave you is a vanilla and strawberry shortcake... I should have probably said so before I gave it to you," she dug in her bag for a napkin, "Here-- Damien where's the cupcake?"  
"In my stomach. Where else would it be?" He answered plainly.  
"Why?"  
"Excuse me but isn't that what it was made for?"  
"Off course but for a second you looked like you were in shock. I thought you were going to spit it out any second." Marinette informed.  
"Oh," Damien said awkwardly. He didn't think he made such an alarming expression, "Sorry about that. I'm really not used to having such sweet treats because no one can ever get them exactly how I like it. They are usually overloaded with sugar. Yours on the other hand, are some of the best i've ever had." ~Take your medicine right now! Your talking to much! what is wrong with you, it is only a cupcake~  
Marinette passed him the bag of cupcakes.  
"I'm glad you like them so much. You can have them if you like."  
"Are you sure?" He said hesitant to take the bag.  
"I'm sure. Besides i've had too many cupcakes within the last month taste testing. I think I'm going back to my daily dose of macaroons." They shared a small laugh, "So...do you know what made Titus get so upset." She asked. Patting his head.  
"I have no idea, we were about to leave the park when he just started running. He has never done that before," Damien explained.  
"Is this his first time leaving Gotham?"  
Damien nodded, "Its the first time he's been out of the country."  
"This is unfamiliar territory. He's probably overwhelmed by all the new smells he hasn't gotten to yet,"  
"Probably..." Damien thought.  
"It's either that or he smelt the Delhi truck that passed by a few minutes ago and was hungry." Marinette giggled. Damien looked at Titus. Who was now lying on the floor paw on his nose, closing his eyes. He turned back to Marinette. She had resumed sketching in her book.  
"Marinette?"  
"Yeah?" She gave him her attention.  
"What is an akuma exactly?" Damien asked. Marinette thought about it a little, "please don't refer me to the lady blog" he said exasperatedly, "i've been scrolling through it all morning and apart from it being confusing than helpful the comments section is a mind field." Marinette let a few giggles escape.  
"I can try and explain but we are gonna still have to use the blog. I'm sure your not just paying attention."

_____________________________________________

"How we doing this? Hm...what's the plan here? We can't just barge into his room uninvited," Dick said as he paced the room, "I mean we can, its not like we can't do it, its that we shouldn't."  
Tim was scrolling through his phone at the corner of the room twitching nervously as he sipped on his first canister of coffee. All morning he had been through the hotel records. He checked the hallway and lobby footage he looked for a pattern or a name that appeared more than ounce. The one person to have access to the room other than the staff was some random girl, from the feed she wasn't anything more than an assistant she'd walk straight in past the check in counter with coffee, boxes of treats and carried around a notepad with her. She was always on her phone talking to someone and ounce she even walked out of the room with Penny checking off items on a digital list. She popped up repeatedly in the months previous feed.  
~Penny did say she might need someone to take over for her while the wedding preparations were still on going, maybe this is their new assistant?~  
"I don't get it," Jason announced out of the blue. His brothers put a pause to their thoughts and listened to Jason, "Why are the two of you so obsessed with MDC? Bruce already has a master tailor. What do you need a fashion designer for?" Dick and Tim looked at themselves and looked back at Jason.  
"This may take a minute," Dick said. He took of his watch and placed it on the coffee table. A hologram began projecting.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You know funny thing, Bruce asked us the same question when we declined his offer for our suites to be made. We came up with this short presentation to make him see our point of view." Tim pulled up a chair and a few transcripts out of nowhere. He turned to Grayson and pointed to his room.  
"Are we doing the audio book version, the Alfred approved version, or the revised 2 hour version," he said bluntly.  
"Hold up... 2 hours?!"  
"Isn't the audio book a day long....?"  
"A whole day!"  
"The Alfred approved would take ten hours and we need to find out who she is before the event, however if we use the revised version we won't be able to join the emotional and mental breakdown predictions with the impending apocalypse..."  
"You two are over reacting don't you think?" Jason said manor-of-fact-ly. They stopped and gave him a cold stare.  
"Tie him down, I'll get the audio book. Let's kill two birds with one stone." Tim walked off to his room to get his hard drive. Grayson walked to a confused Todd he took off his belt.  
"Hold still," Dick said calmly. Jason got up slowly.  
"Dick, buddy... No need to be hasty. This really and I mean REALLY isn't necessary! Look, forget I even asked the stupid question," he waved his hand, "Infact just forget that I completely exist. I'll get out of both of your hairs and I'll go torment demon spawn how about that?" He said as he sidled to the door. He felt a prick on his neck. He spun around to see Tim with tranquilizer gun, "Shit!" He fell to the floor unable to move. Tim and Dick propped him up against the couch stuck ear pods in his ear and gagged him.  
"Don't worry, the tranq will wear off in a couple of hours. 6 to be exact..." Grayson said squatting next to him. He took a pill out of his pocket and put it inches away from him, "That," he pointed to the pill, "will perk you right up and wash away your paralysis in a second," Grayson smiled, "That's if you can somehow get it in your mouth," He shot up. He and Tim walked out the room and placed a do not disturb sign on the door. The audio book began playing and Jason started wailing, the sounds muffled by the sock his brothers used to gag him. He wiggled and tried to hop over to the pill on the floor he fell to his side and couldn't move. The pill sat there just staring at his face. He screamed inwardly as the audio continued to explain in excruciating detail all the reasons why finding out who MDC was, was so important. He groaned as he spat out the gag. He cursed when the gag pushed the pill under the coffee table. Todd was gonna be stuck for a long while, he couldn't keep his stupid mouth shut! He took a deep breath and braced for the next six hours of cryptic boredom.

_________________________________________________

"So let me get this straight," Damien said pointing to an elaborate chart he and Mari made as they skimmed through the videos and she wrote short notes on the villains and they're reasons for being akumatized and a drawing of hawkmoth and mayura at the dead center, "This guy, Hawkmoth somehow stole magical jewels from some people called the order of the miraculous, which was destroyed over a hundred years ago but was brought back by what you guys call the ladybug cure," Marinette nodded, "Him and his partner, Mayura? Use magic purple butterflies and blue feathers to transform people and objects into powerful beings based on their emotional state, they prey on the negative feelings of others,"  
"Yes!"  
"And Ladybug and Chat noir have been fighting them since they first appeared along side temp heroes like Rena Rouge, Carapace and etcetera to help them out when they cant handle it,"  
"Correct again," she couldn't deny that was true.  
"And everyone of our classmates except you and Agreste have been akumatised ounce before?" Damien asked doubtfully.  
"Almost everyone I know has been akumatised... I was almost akumatised! Most of the teachers in school all my known relatives that have ever been in Paris, Mano and her mom Nadija--"  
"The news caster?"  
"Yes, my dad turned into a werewolf and locked me away in a tower made out of roses because Chat noir said he wouldn't date me--"  
"Date you?" Damien said with a shocked expression.  
"Its a very long story that I can't explain," she said tiredly. Damien laughed.  
"So a twisted version of beauty and the beast," he chirped. Marinette groaned.  
"Papa and I had a serious talk after that."  
They continued to chat over all the villains and Marinette took the absolute pleasure to criticize the terrible colors on some of their outfits. Damien found this spunk amusing, they dissed hawkmoth and even ventured into Gotham.  
"...At least the Joker has a sense of style, although he is crazy and a complete psychopath he has good style even Harley tries to be fashionable. Hawkmoth lives in a city were there is practically a fashion house on every street but there are days I think he let's the akuma's think too freely." Marinette fumed.  
"I'd prefer all that and more, we have bio hazards walking around gotham going around just wreaking havock cause they can. At least your guy has an aim in his life, half the time the money those idiots steal burns in an explosion. Heck I don't know what they even use the money for,"  
"You have a point there, but they made their choice to be wicked over here no one remembers what they do when they briefly step over to the dark side," Marinette said wiggling her fingers in front of her. They both share a laugh again.  
"Marinette can I ask you a question?" Damien asked his face slowly returning to seriousness.  
"Isn't that a question," Marinette said cheerfully, "Sure go ahead."  
"Yesterday at school I happened to over hear you and Chloe during the lunch break,"  
"Oh," said in surprise.  
"And I also over heard in the morning before I entered the classroom how you were scheduled for impeachment,"  
"Oh," she sadly said.  
"And in the cafeteria after I got dragged away by Lila I got to meet Alya proper. She didn't seem to like you very much," Marinette faced palmed she folded over and waited for Damien to continue, "After yesterday and listening to your conversation with Chloe, things aren't adding up. Your classmates call you and openly treat you like scum and you treat them like their your friends giving them gifts and letting the teacher take credit for your hard work," Marinette raised her head, "I noticed how jumpy you are and you literally apologize for nothing. And you turn pale when you see Lila. My question is what's going on in that school?" Damien finally said, "I'm not one for drama, I like to know what i'm stepping into before I get in to deep, yes sometimes it can't be controlled but this can," Damien looked at Marinette who had straightened up, she took a deep breath and spoke softly.  
"Few years back. I nearly got expelled from the school because of Lila. From the first day she stepped into the school she impressed everyone with her tall tales, at first I fell for them to but she started lying on a subject I knew to well about. When she first got akumatized she disappeared and didn't come back until the final semester. I tried to prove she was a liar when she was away by pulling out facts when she video called from exotic places claiming to be friends of diplomats and royalty but she always found a way to counter. When she can back that first day was just terrible. When it was time for our exams some anonymous informant told bustier that the answers of the exam had been stolen and it was me. I aced the test and i was immediately a suspect. I freaked and accused her but she woefully failed the test. She put on an act and was with the others defending me. We got sent to the principles office and her plan continued to work. When we got to Principle Damiclease's office she walked down the steps and faked an injury and told everyone that I pushed her down them. Mama and Papa were called in and she framed me for stealing her necklace. She somehow planted it in my locker after painting me as a bully always insulting her and calling her a lair," Marinette recalled.  
"So how come your in the school," Damien asked.  
"Thanks to, Lila came up with another lie about a rare condition that causes her to lie about one particular person usually someone they admire. I got back in but the teachers decided not to tell the others so Lila could have a good experience with her friends. So they don't know about her 'disease'," Marinette air quoted, "and they hang on every word she says. My friendships slowly crumbled cause she wrapped everyone round her finger, she promised to turn everyone against me and she did. Everyone in our class except Chloe and Adrien hate me more than anything on the planet," Damien was quietly boiling inside, "Lila also made them believe that I tainted the treats I made for school most times or deliberately ignored some allergy. I've gotten hate messages to the bakery, stuffed in my locker on my phone. I changed my number more than ounce now and I practically live of the grin now. I'm forever the bad guy but i've learned to live with it--" they heard a car's horn behind them. A car was parked at the entrance in the backseat Natalie was seated window wound down. She beckoned for Marinette, "That's me, I have to go now," she packed up her things and got up, "You don't have to believe me about anything I just said, you did just meet me, but thank you for at least hearing my side of the story," the horn blared again, "See you at school tomorrow." She said as she rushed off. Ounce she got into the car it zoomed off leaving Damien where he sat. Records of his class where in his hotel room, he read through most of them yesterday but he was a bit pre-occupied. He watched the car round the corner behind him. A glint came from behind a tree. A bright pink bicycle was parked under it.   
~Did she honestly leave her bike hear unlocked?~  
He grabbed his bag of treats and went to inspect the bike. There was nothing on the bike to tell if it was Marinette or somebody else's.  
~Even if it is hers what am I supposed to do with it? I can't just leave it here...~ He looked at the brown paper bag that held the delicious cupcakes. He turned it over and noticed the sticker on its face, the sticker also held an address and phone number. Meanwhile Titus had circled next to the bike sniffing it like a blood hound.  
"Let's go boy," he took the bike by its handles, bag and leash still in hand and began walking to the address on the bag, "We have one more stop before he head back to the hotel."

______________________________________________

Marinette sat quietly in the car Natalie sitting in front with the gorilla. Adrien was behind with her. They were listening carefully to Audrey and Gabriel relay instructions and ideas to the two young prodigies. They had gone through her sketches and had positive feedback about now they were finishing up.  
"We're counting on you Ms. Dupain-Cheng," Gabriel said proudly.  
"I won't let you down," she said boldly.  
"Now given the circumstances," Audrey started, "due to your abysmal school, your going to miss all the rehearsal's most likely the dress rehearsal as well," she said snidely, "Apparently your education is important," she gagged, "Anyway, I need you to get those dresses primed and ready for the after party. This is no joke Marinette. For some odd reason Gabriel has insisted we make this a masquerade. A pointless charade if you ask me,"  
"Ms. Audrey, Marinette in the fashion world is known as MDC an upcoming UNKNOWN fashion designer discovered by Mr. Jagged stone. A masquerade ball would allow her to keep her identity a secret," Natalie explained dryly.  
"What ever you say Patricia," Audrey responded.  
"Its Natalie."  
"Just hurry up and get here soon. Good Luck. Ta for now we have a meeting to catch Nancy will send you her measurements for her dress by the end of the day," Audrey signed off.  
"Please excuse Audrey. She can get carried away,"  
"Mr. Agreste?" Marinette said nervously.  
"Yes Marinette,"  
"I was wondering," Marinette trailed off, "if our class could come to the ball?" Adrien's jaw dropped. He stared at her as if she had gone mad, "They have been buzzing about it ever since they heard about the Gotham trip, it would mean so much--" A raised hand silenced her. She waited silently for a response her muscles tensing.  
"Natalie arrange for Adrien's class to attend the ball. Please make sure that they are informed about this," Natalie nodded and Gabriel ended the call.  
"Are you sure about this Marinette?" Adrien said as he watched Marinette melt into her chair as her fear sipped out of her body.  
"Don't worry Adrien. I won't be Marinette then, I'll be the infamous MDC. It will be alright," she waved him off. Natalie instructed for Gorilla to take them back to Marinette's place.  
"I hope your right," Adrien said worriedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not going to even try and excuse myself. Let me just hide my head and go finish chapter 5(￣ω￣;)  
> ( i actually forgot I posted this story here and was just writing it on my notepad)  
> Grammatical errors I tried this time I swear... I just can't find where my keyboard changed Tikki to Rikki. Oh well.


	5. Introducing Harley Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> Before you go on with chapter 5 I just wanted to say thank you guys so so much. For the kudos and the subscriptions, it may seem like a little thing but it sure means a lot! They are a bunch of great writers on this platform and all i can wish for is to get to that kind of skill level. I am pretty much an a amateur writer and I know its annoying to see my spelling errors, misinformation, wrong references and terrible dialogue and the change in the characters dynamic. if i was different person reading this i would actually be very upset at the writer (I know, I know im a hypocrite) but to see the Kudos build up even though its slow im still shocked.  
> Again thank you all for the support.  
> you all should stay safe and don't be me and avoiding all things school.  
> (I have a bunch of work to do and I am hiding in my room from it all... HELP ME!)

"I was wondering," Marinette trailed off, "if our class could come to the ball?" Adrien's jaw dropped. He stared at her as if she had gone mad, "They have been buzzing about it ever since they heard about the Gotham trip, it would mean so much--" A raised hand silenced her. She waited silently for a response her muscles tensing.  
"Natalie arrange for Adrien's class to attend the ball. Please make sure that they are informed about this," Natalie nodded and Gabriel ended the call.  
"Are you sure about this Marinette?" Adrien said as he watched Marinette melt into her chair as her fear sipped out of her body.  
"Don't worry Adrien. I won't be Marinette then, I'll be the infamous MDC. It will be alright," she waved him off. Natalie instructed for Gorilla to take them back to Marinette's place.  
"I hope your right," Adrien said worriedly.

  
**________________________________________________________________**

Gabriel sat there, brewing in his thoughts. He was being driven back to his penthouse in a glossy, black ford jeep. Audrey insisted he stayed and helped her through the night but he complained endlessly about an upset stomach and a wrenching headache. He looked out the window and winced as another stream of wild and violent emotions passed through his head with a sharp sting. He massaged his temple as more and more emotions kept roaring in and out of his brain. He hadn’t lied about needing to rest, during one of the rehearsals he had been inspecting the models on the cat walk when his head started to spin. He had collapsed on the floor and caused a panic in the studio. When everyone calmed down and he had gotten a glass of water from one of the guards he was finally able to think clearly. Audrey had turned on the news since Gabriel was ‘to weak’ to say what exactly was making him feel so sickly. Apparently the joker had been on one of his spontaneous rampages and had decided that that day’s wonderfully terrifying life scarring and traumatizing experience would be to take hostage the staff of and patients in a hospital that he was all too familiar with, Arkham Asylum. Said to be the only home Joker has ever known. With each conviction he was thrown in there to be subjected to the doctors and nurses, their needles and disgusting medication that made patients mental health deteriorate even more causing them to act sporadically and keep them locked up forever. Joker had been thrown, tossed and had been discarded there every time he had been convicted. This small operation was to keep Ol’ Batsy on his toes and not to forget about his psychotic clown friend. All those feelings that he felt that day were a twisted rotting aching pain from the demented doctors and the mentally unstable patients. They suppressed Gabriel’s thought process and made him sick to the point of nausea. Finally, he had learned to stomach down his pain, he had too. All these random emotions were nothing like he wanted. The insane patients would have been perfect but because of their inability to have a straight thought he wouldn’t control them. The ones he could control were just scared little chicks suffering from the daily hassle of Gotham and it wouldn’t be anything so significant to amplify the powers he’d give them. He needed a villain who wouldn’t question him, who would obey his every wish willingly without suspecting him. He analyzed all his options and with each one it seemed less and less plausible for his plan to work, each one was to full of themselves and their oversized egos to do what he wanted.

The driver pulled up to the hotel. He hopped out of the car and opened the door for Gabriel. He offered to help him upstairs, while he gave the valet the keys. Gabriel scowled at him and continued onward to the elevator. He should just focus on what he was being paid to do and stop trying to be something he obviously wasn’t. Only two people in this life were ever going to be allowed to care for him, His unconscious wife or Natalie. Any one dare try to lay a finger on him would and will regret the day they were born. Off course there was Adrien, his son, he had completely forgotten he existed, even though he had just had a call with him not long ago. Gabriel considered if Adrien would actually bother himself about his father. He noticed that the boy who ounce tried so hard to obtain his love had just given up all efforts and didn’t bother him anymore. He acted like a robot programed only to say, “Yes father… No father… I will father, etc.”  
~ _He must see me as the world’s worst father_ ~ he chuckled mentally ~ _I would feel the same way to. Soon Adrien you will learn why I have been so distant_ ~ the elevator doors opened and he stepped in ~ _when our family has been restored~_ the lift closed and began ascending to his floor.

  
**________________________________________________________________**

~ _This is the place~_ Damien thought as he looked up from the bag and peered through the display window of the bakery. He stood in front of the door and read the golden letters written on the tinted glass window ~ _Tom and Sabine bakery huh? ~_ He pushed the door in and was welcomed to the smell of freshly baked goods being piled out of the oven by a hefty, tall man wearing an apron and a baker’s hat. The bakery was nice and toasty emitting some sort of easy vibe that Damien couldn’t seem to get his head around. He eyed the shop and all its wares. It was a quaint little place indeed, quaint and welcoming like all bakeries should be. A small woman made her way past him carrying a basket filled with eggs.  
“Excuse me young man,” she said meekly as she brushed pass Damien. Damien took a step back and apologized for blocking the door way.

“Oh, sorry about that son, I didn’t hear you come in,” Tom said with a smile as he scratched behind his neck. He clapped his hands together and dusted them on his apron. He took his place next to Sabine near the counter who had dropped the eggs on the work table for later on, “So how can we help you today?”

Damien stared at them for a moment. Hadn’t they seen their daughter’s bike with him? What about his dog? Sure he had tied him to the railing of the stairs so he wouldn’t fly in and break anything in the bakery since his episode at the park but weren’t they going to complain? “Are you Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?” He could have gotten the wrong bakery or they might not just be the right people because he was certain no expert baker or chef, will ever allow an animal in the same room as his food.

“I’m Sabine Cheng, “she replied. She gestured to Tom, “and this is my husband Tom Dupain.”

“We run this fine establishment you’re standing in… Best baked goods in all of Paris; ask anyone they’ll tell you,” Tom said with a wink. Damien wasn’t amused and with his blank expression Tom started coughing awkwardly and went back to kneading his dough. Sabine used her hand to cover her whispers.

“Don’t mind him, he just gets carried away sometimes when he sees a new customer,” Sabine says with a smile, “So what brings you to our bakery this morning?” she finishes as she mans the cash register. She clicks a few buttons on the machine when it makes a ‘caching’ sound and opens up a tray filled with money.

“I’m Damien Grayson, the new exchange student in your daughter’s school,” Damien started.

“Oh, welcome to Paris Damien!” Tom said as he sent a fist deep into the dough he was kneading, “If you’re looking for Marinette she hasn’t been home since this morning but your welcome to sit with us up stairs and wait for her,” he offered.

Damien shook his head and raised a hand to dismiss the idea, “I just came to return her bike,” he said leaning back to reveal the bike behind him, “She left it, unlocked in the park and forgot it there.” The two adults looked at themselves with a little bit of shock in their eyes. Damien stares at them, they seemed to be speaking telepathically, they looked at him and then themselves again and again, and he wondered if they had suddenly gone deaf.

“Oh,” Sabine spoke up first. Tom who still stood still like a bug eyed statue got a small slap on his arm from his wife. She tilted her head sharply toward the boy and the bike. He rubbed his arm and went to retrieve the bicycle with a nervous smile. He relieved Damien of the pink transportation device and parked it under the stair weld, “Thank you so much for returning it,” Sabine walked over with a small smile, “Marinette can be so forgetful at times,” she chuckled a little, “Why don’t you come upstairs and tell us a little about yourself?” She said a bit excitedly.

“Any friend of Marinette’s is a friend of ours,” Tom said placing a hand on his shoulder. Damien was beginning to get irritated.

~ _I said no the first time you asked! Can’t anyone in this city take a hint ~_ he took a deep breath and politely declined; he made up the excuse that he hadn’t checked in with his parents that morning and that they were the worrying type and really needed to get back to his host family. Sabine and Tom now started asking about his host family and Damien was in a deep hole, he was thinking about how he was going to escape when the bell hanging over the door chimed.

  
**________________________________________________________________**

When Gabriel had gotten to his suite, he had tossed his bag at the door and headed straight to the bar, struggling with every step. He had sternly warned the attendant at the check in counter that no one, no matter who they said they were or how important they seem, should bother him… Even the president! The attendant timidly nodded and went back to work when Gabriel left for his room. He poured himself a bit of scotch and swooshed it down his throat. Immediately he could feel relief and could finally breathe easy. He left the glass at the bar and picked up the do not disturb sign near the vanity, He placed on the nob outside his room and locked the door behind him. He glided pass the bar again, grabbing the glass and bottle. He poured himself another glass setting the bottle on the stool next to his balcony seat and sipped on it, the silky buttery mix slid easily down his throat. Nooroo and Dusuu came out of their hiding places and hovered in place watching their master handle his liquor.

“He looks so distressed; I should give him a hug,” Dusuu whispered to her friend in captivity. Nooroo looked at her with wide eyes he shivered and curled up, his hands covering his mouth.  
“Don’t even think about it Dusuu. If he wants a hug he’ll ask for it. My master isn’t as lenient as Emilie or Natalie please don’t make him upset,” he whispered timidly, “Don’t act on your emotions around him, you’ll just make him angry--” With a sharp tone Gabriel interrupted the kwami’s conversation.

“Nooroo, Dusuu! Come here,” He commanded. He rubbed his eyes sleepily it was six o’clock in the morning and even this early the city was vibrant and not in a good way. Audrey would have made them work all day like dogs if he hadn’t gone back. He admired her work ethic, but he had to get this ball rolling and fashion wasn’t going to help with that. Natalie had done her part in reminding Ladybug that he was still very much a threat, a he had gotten the news directly from Natalie herself marvelous job he concluded, “Its time.” He said calmly. With Dusuu’s powers he could discern emotions to a greater length and find what he was looking for, “Nooroo, Dark wings rise!” sitting in the room was Hawkmoth he took another swig at his drink and dropped the glass on the table. He stood up and stared through the glass doors of the balcony.

~ _Let’s see if this works_ ~ “Nooroo, Dusuu Unify!” Hawkmoth grinned. He was now Le Papillion a plumes. With the peacocks added power he could now be able to find the exact type of pain and anguish he wanted, and just his luck, a heart had just been broken. He gave a sly smile ~ _Perfect timing_ ~

  
**________________________________________________________________**

Marinette walked into the bakery, head down staring at her bag as she tried to make the folder filled with sketches fit inside, “Mama! Papa! I’m ho--” she looked up to see Damien and her parents staring at her, “What’s going on here?” she asked tilting her head. Damien walked up to her and spoke up first.

“You forgot your bike at the park, unlocked, and I,” he pondered on the words before he spoke; this was awkward for him, “thought? I would bring it back to your place,” said uncertainly. He looked blankly at Marinette. Mari looked at him awkwardly and didn’t speak; she peered back at her parents who had the _look_ in their eyes. The _look_ when Chat noir came over on her dad’s request after she ‘confessed’ her love for him on her balcony, the very same _look_ they had when Adrien first came over to their house to practice for the gaming tournament. The look whenever Luka used to pop by to check up on her. Yes that oh so familiar look, the look of love and care and hope. Mari loved that look, but in this scenario that look meant bad news. It meant that embarrassment or akumatisation was not too far behind it, meant that her parents were hearing wedding bells where there were clearly sirens screaming ‘NO!’ she had to get Damien out of there that very instant if not he might never talk to her again! She focused back on reality and noticed her dad was missing and she started screaming franticly, that is, in her mind. She resisted the urge to shake her head looking for where her bulk of a dad had run off too. She then realized that Damien and her mom were still very much staring at her.

She sheepishly replied with a “Thank you,” scratching the back of her head and looking down at her toes.  
“Damien was just about to tell us about which of your classmates his staying with,” Sabine informed. Damien quietly clicked his tongue and shut his eye lids; he rolled his eyes underneath them so Marinette wouldn’t see. She guessed that he wanted to go and just rest it was already noon and poor Titus looked all worn out as well, he had fallen asleep near the railing on the stairs right in front of the door. If she didn’t intervene they would be stuck there all day. Come to think of it who _was_ Damien leaving with? As far as she knew no one in her class signed up to host an exchange student for the term. 

“Mama,” she said nervously, her face covered with uncertainty as the words began pouring out of her mouth, “I’m sure Damien would love to tell us all about which of our numerous classmates he is staying with but,” she trailed off looking at Damien. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “But you probably don’t know them,” She blurted out. Sabine and Damien were looking at her with some deep confusion. Marinette started laughing nervously and began rambling, “They were a bunch of new arrivals at our school yesterday, y-yeah that’s it and so exchange students and new arrivals were paired together,” she said speedily, “Like a-a-a,” Marinette had forgotten all the words she had learned in her life she was panicking when she couldn’t even speak any more when Damien decided to help her.

“A buddy-system.” He said calmly. Marinette suddenly snapped her fingers, “Exactly!” she stressed the word, “And part of this body system is to uh, check in with our teacher to make sure they are getting along okay and they are supposed to check in ounce in a week on Monday but since school started yesterday Damien’s check-in is today.” Marinette said desperately with a weary smile. As lame as an excuse it was Marinette was hoping it would be enough to get Damien out the door before they could call Ms. Bustier to find out of her story was true. Sabine was giving Marinette a suspicious look when Damien added.

“You forgot to mention, it’s a requirement and accounts for 30% of our grade.” With those words Sabine’s suspicions dropped and concern took over.

“Oh dear,” Sabine cried out, “You shouldn’t have gone through the trouble of bringing the bike all the way here then,” she said worriedly, “I’m sorry we held you up, please,” Tom out from behind the display cabinets with two boxes of macaroons, “Have these macaroons as a thank you.” She offered. Damien wanted to decline but he took a quick glance at Marinette. She mouthed _‘They won’t let you go without it’_ to him. With a defeated sigh he took the boxes gave them a polite thank you. Marinette offered to help him with the boxes and walk him back home. Her parents escorted them to the door and extended an invitation to Damien to come by any time and to please introduce them to his family if they ever happened to be in Paris. Damien acknowledged this. Now Damien, Marinette and Titus started their walk back to Damien’s place.

  
**________________________________________________________________**

In the dim lighting of an abandoned warehouse Harley Quinn, Joker’s side-kick and lover, was in the middle of a rant in her signature black and red one piece leotard. She was seething with hate. She was hysterical as the hot tears she began to let go ran her face paint. She had just woken up after being gassed by the clown prince’s joker gas to find that she was all alone in an empty ware house. No Joker, or goons or the sleazy, demented psycho from Arkham that claimed to be a couple’s counselor, the sleazy demented psycho he had left her for.

She was tearing through the warehouse with her mallet, Brenda, like breeze to a house of cards, “…every time I show up for him! I sacrifice everything,” she yells furiously, “my dignity, my pride…” she says smashing a barrel of oil into the wall. It bursts open and falls unto the floor, “I even opted for couple’s therapy!” She smashed through a crate sending pieces of wood flying everywhere, “and look where it’s gotten me?! Alone and unwanted in the middle of nowhere while he caboodles with the mad nurse in a short skirt!” she yells smashing through a beam made of concrete, “I should have known something was fishy the moment he said she worked at the Asylum,” she stopped crying and stood there and thought for a moment, “But relationships are all about trusting one another, ain’t they?” for a moment she seemed calm she let out a small sigh with a little smile when she screamed then she took Brenda and sends another barrel of oil into a stack made of crates turning them into small pieces, “Yet he couldn’t trust me to tell me the truth,” she said disgustedly. She made her way upstairs and smashed through all the windows, “He beats me, bruises, abuses and misuses me and I leave ‘em every time,” she stands between a door and its frame and with each phrase she slams the door on her head, “And every single time he says he loves you, tells you he needs you and no one can EVER REPLACE YOU!...” the door breaks and she breathes in heavily. Blood streamed down from under her hat, she had crushed one of its festive bells and was missing another. The hat itself was in tatters from its collision with the door. She staggered through the door way with a twisted smile on her face, dragging Brenda along with her. She slumps down against a wall leaving a trail of blood from her head against it, “Why I ‘oda…I…I…,” she said weekly her lip quivering as she shakes her head slowly.

She dropped her war hammer and pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed softly, “Look at yourself,” she whispered with scorn, “Why won’t you just love me Mr. J? Am I not crazy enough for you? Haven’t I saved your sorry hide more than ounce?! Don’t I mean anything to you?” she let the tears fall freely and the sobs became cries, “Or am I just some sorry bub who can’t seem to take a hint,” she paused a little gasping in-between sniffles, “You’re stupid Harley!” she scolded herself, “You’re a real dumbass thinking you can love a man who treats you like that,” she took in a big sigh and a fresh batch of tears started pouring out, her breaths short and her lip quivering she managed to let out, “and yet I still do”. She pulled in her knees tighter and continued to pour out her frustration in tears; little did she know that a little purple butterfly and pretty blue feather were flying towards her to free her from her misery.

**________________________** Mean while at La Grand Paris Hotel **____________________________**

Jason had gone through the first four hours of the audio torture his brothers were subjecting him to. They had temporarily paralyzed him for six hours and in the height of their cruelty they left the antidote a few millimetres away from his face where he now laid. They had gagged him, so he wouldn’t scream, and no one had entered the room since they did this to him.

He had spat out the gag long ago but in doing so he pushed the pill under the coffee table. The first two hours he wished someone would shoot him in the head, or that four headed spider from last night would come and eat him or for the ceiling to cave in on him, anything that would immediately strike him dead, but by the third hour when some sense of feeling started to return to his legs he started enjoying the sermon, not only because it was a much needed distraction from his bladder that was about to explode but the fact that the points his brothers made actually made sense. For the first time ever his brothers made points that he actually cared about. Not like when they told him important things during missions weren’t important. They very much were and were very boring until he actually got to fight someone apart from that his brothers were only entertaining when he annoyed them or when they had their usual fights. Bruce wouldn’t let them have at each other with childish pranks which at the time and still isn’t fair, and Alfred was tougher than nails on this matter so he relied on insults and punches to enrage his brothers.

 _“MDC works are mostly custom orders. Her ability to capture her clients’ vision in her works is almost second to none. Having access to such a great talent such as she would not only mean we will always be on the cutting edge of fashion but we would also have contact with someone who is bound to become great in the very near future…”_ Grayson’s voiced filled his ears.

 _“And this will be a much needed change to our wardrobe. The black suit and tie affair that we normally, might I add, forced to go to doesn’t allow any uniqueness or diversity and quite insultingly makes an idiot look perfectly sane compared to a Nobel Peace prize winner,”_ Drake said crossly, _“We are heroes and I speak for myself when I say I wish those stuffy suites would burn in hell. They are uncomfortable, hot and a general nuisance. MDC takes it upon herself to make sure that her customers are completely satisfied with their product and is diligent in making sure that it works as it is supposed to without a stitch. Her style is unique and there is absolutely no one who has been able to create fake works based on her style, not for long seeing that there is no design that is the same for her,”_ Drake finished. Jason liked this fact, if he commissioned MDC to make a certain gift for a certain demon spawn he won’t be able to mass produce it because like the audio said each design can never be identical, that just meant that Damien would always have a fresh new furious hate stricken face to brighten his day a good point to find out the girls identity.

Grayson’s voice started up again, _“Another point you should consider is that MDC makes many other items not the typical one time fashion pieces that you will find in a museum which we all know someone is going to attempt to steal,”_ this fact was true, _“And I’m not talking about shoes, and handbags,”_ Dick’s voice trailed off a bit, _“actually I am. MDC is her own fashion house, from shoes, to bags, jewelry, and any other accessory you can possibly think off,”_ Jason was gleaming now, _“She is also very resourceful as well she does a recycling workshop once every two months were customers send in items she wants salvaged and turns them into works of art. Considering the nature of our family and our diversity I can tell you right now she is the only living creature on this planet who will be able to portray every single emotion I have ever had till date, and we all know I’m somewhat melodramatic,”_ the feeling in Jason’s hands had started to return, he wiggled his fingers and they finally responded. Even though it was limp he could still move it, he suddenly remembered his dire need to use the restroom. He stared at the mocking pill that was just out of his reach. He glared at it he tried to swing his arm to get close to it but it just landed on the coffee table. He hit bumped his head on the floor and continued to listen to the audio.

  
_“The last bit to this chapter would be the most important reason of all is how she operates,”_ Drake continued, _“As we all know MDC was discovered and has been endorsed by Jagged Stone. She also does work AND works with THE Gabriel Agreste and is rumored to be a student of Audrey Bourgeois,”_ Jason’s hand had landed on a spoon and he grabbed it. He managed to slide his hand off the table and it landed, with the spoon, a few centimeters away from the pill, _“Though extensive research we have come to the conclusion that MDC is only known by this people and all other projects always seem to be put on hold when they assign jobs for her. Knowing her isn’t really based on status even though it seems only high celebrity profiles know of her identity but all of them have close personal relationship with her. Knowing her and making her a friend will automatically put us on top priority not to mention I’d rather watch her sew than spend another minute with you twits reprimanding me about my drinking habits,”_ Jason poised his hand with the spoon and tried to get it at the perfect angle, _“That being said I swear to any one of you who gives me this girls name to never drink caffeine again.”_ He swung his arm and the pill bounced off the spoon as he planned. It bounced off his nose and plopped right in front of him, he rolled over unto his belly and covered the pill with his mouth, he sucked it up and swallowed it, _“At this juncture we will allow a ten minute bathroom break, please be back in your seat for the second chapter on how finding out MDC will lead to a momentary but sure demise of the justice league.”_ After this was said Todd was able to move again. He used his hands and firmly placed his palms on the ground and pushed himself of the floor, he ran for the bath room and quickly relieved himself. When he was out and about again he pondered if he should continue the rest of the lecture. He thought about it a little when it started up again. He ran into Damien’s room to grab a bag of M&M’s he couldn’t explain how all of his in his minibar were gone, he came across files sitting on his dresser and on top of the pile came a familiar name that made him smirk.

~ _Marinette hmm~_ he thought the devilish smirk spreading wide across his face ~ _I’ll take that~_ he plucked it from the rest of his filed and continued listening to his brothers threats on the recording.

**________________________________________________________________**

Dick and Tim had made camp on the opposite building of the hotel. They had repurposed the equipment meant in finding Joker to stock Jagged and Penny’s hotel room. Tim had a canteen of coffee on standby. He had a set of headphones which were plugged in to a hand held satellite. Dick was holding up binoculars to his eyes, staring at the room when his stomach began to grumble.  
“Can you please remind me why we didn’t eat breakfast this morning?” Grayson looked at Tim expecting to get an answer. Tim looked at him with a blank expression, sipped out of his canteen and focused his glare to the building. Dick’s stomach grumbled again and he clenched at it. He frowned slightly and looked at Tim again looking like he had been dejected, “We didn’t eat anything last night and this morning! How are you not hungry?” he asked with a whining tone. Tim hushed him and his frown broadened, “Coffee isn’t the only thing in life you know?” he said and reluctantly put the binoculars up to his eyes. Tired of looking at the room which no one had been in for an hour! Dick checked on Jason, his paralysis would be wearing off by now, he thought that he would have burned the audio tape by now and would be running out of his room like a moron. It was a pleasant surprise to see him wave back at him with a bag of M&M’s ear pods still firmly in place, “Looks like we got to Jason,” he told Tim who seemed to not give a damn, “he’s still listening to the tape. He looks happy about it.”

Tim, eyes still fixed to Jagged’s room replied, “Knowing him he is probably blasting music in his ears till they bleed.” Dick ignored this comment and was now peering around the city. He looked up to the sky and saw the fluffy clouds and pigeons fly by. He looked over the buildings and parks and marveled at the site he took in the gentle breeze as he brought his binoculars down, pointing at the people below walking on the streets. He couldn’t believe this was the city that had turned into ruins, Pompeii if you will, only a few hours ago. He saw the cars and the little kids and their parents having fun. Young couples enjoying one another’s company, he smiled warmly at all the displays of affection. He loved love. He was focused on a young couple who were snuggled up close to each other at a bus stop chatting away, they were so wrapped in each other they had almost missed the bus. His eyes followed the bus as it drove out of his line of view. He was about to continue aimlessly staring at Jagged’s room when he caught a glimpse of Damien, walking back to the hotel.

“Finally he’s back!” he said relieved, “I was afraid he had disappeared,” Tim didn’t budge. Dick took another glance at Damien, “Wait a minute… Who is she?” he said removing the binoculars off and on again, “I don’t know her. When did Damien start walking around with strangers? When did Damien just walk around with anyone?!” Tim was determined to be a gargoyle, ignoring him and paying mind to only the work they had at hand. Dick stuck the pair of goggles over his eyes and turned his face toward the direction he had seen Damien.

“Dick what the he-?” Tim said furiously, when his head was abruptly turned. He was ready to punch Dick right on his nose when he noticed the girl that was walking next to Damien, “Penny’s— Penny’s assistant? What is Damien doing with Penny’s assistant?” he looked at Dick bewilderment plastered all over his face. The two brothers shared a look, soon after they were scrambling to pack their gear and head back to the hotel before Damien and his new friend.

  
**________________________________________________________________**

Damien and Marinette walked silently down the street, the boxes of macaroons in hand. It had been like this since they managed to escape from the bakery; with the lie Marinette had manufactured to rescue her and Damien from utter embarrassment. Even though it was a terrible lie, quite unbelievable actually, with Damien’s input it became easy for her parents to believe it no matter how outrageous it sounded. Damien was offered two boxes of macaroons as a thank you for returning Marinette’s bike and for making him stay much longer than he needed to. Marinette offered to assist him and was now aiding him in carrying one of the boxes back to his host family’s house. When the Grand Paris Hotel came into view Marinette looked at Damien quizzically.

~ _Is he living with Chloe? How come she didn’t mention anything? I mean there isn’t anyone else living in this part of town and we are heading straight for La Grande Paris~_ she carefully thought ~ _there is the possibility that he is living alone in an apartment there… but it’s a luxury hotel and no person under 18 is allowed to live by themselves. The school wouldn’t even dream of doing that~_ she wondered as they crossed the street, getting closer to the hotel with each step ~ _S-so where are we going? There are much faster ways to each of our classmates homes and I am pretty sure no one outside of our class lives close by, at least the ones I know, so who is Damien living with? I didn’t collect even a single permission slip from anyone other than Adrien’s and mine and his place is all the way on the other side of town so he can’t be going there and its already clear he isn’t staying with us.~_ she thought deeply ~ _And our school, even though it’s not known for gossip, small and exciting matters like who is the mysterious dauntingly handsome exchange student staying with should pop up once or twice, shouldn’t it?~_ Marinette thought hard, tapping her finger on her chin as she furrowed her brows, When she realized what she had just dared to think ~ _D-d-did I j-ju-just think Damien was handsome?~_ her blood flooded into her cheeks and her eyes widened. She internally screamed and immediately started scolding herself ~ _Are you crazy?! You can’t go around with such ideas and let history repeat itself. My life would be ruined! After all that time chasing after Adrien and somehow missing the great chance to date Luka you want to start all over again?!~_ She said shaking her head vigorously ~ _No way! Never again, he doesn’t even have any interest in you whatsoever, we’re just friends… at least I hope we are~_ She glances at Damien and stared at him for a bit as they walked _~This whole time we have been walking and he hasn’t said one word to me~_ Damien catches her gaze and she sharply turns her head and faces the path they walked on ~ _Not one single word! Maybe were not on that wave length just yet~._ Marinette stared at her feet as she walked, pondering hard on her thoughts ~ _what are you saying? ~_ She reprimanded ~ _you’re barely acquaintances! You’re delusional! Stop living in a fantasy, if Lila hasn’t gotten to him yet, she will eventually and even if he doesn’t believe her then the whole class will turn against him and knowing Lila she might just tarnish his image like she did mine and even get him into worse trouble than she could even get me. The worst she could do to me was get me expelled from the school and make me a target for my class, at least that would be regulated and concealed to the people within the schools walls b-but he isn’t from here, it will bring a bad rep for his school and himself. I should probably dismiss the ideas of having any friends until I find a college far from the vipers that seem to follow me everywhere~_ she steals a look at Damien from the corner of her eye. A blush creeps up her face and settles on her cheeks. She lightly bites her lip, eyes fixed on his raven black hair. The pools of green emeralds, his eyes, glimmered as the sun shone for a brief moment on them causing them to sparkle in that second Mari’s heart skipped a beat. She set her eyes back on her feet and the tints of red on her cheeks gradually disappeared. She made a ‘hmph’ sound and closed her eyes and smiled slightly ~ _the feeling will soon pass, just calm down, if you start up like that again Tikki is going to get worried.~_

“Marinette?” Damien suddenly said. Marinette snapped back to reality with a confused look. She perks her head up and sees Damien is staring at her with his hand out. She peered behind him and sees the entrance to The Grand Paris Hotel. She stares at his hand wondering what it’s reaching for, “The box.” Damien says answering her unspoken question. Mari remembers the box she had cradled in her hands. She smiles bashfully at her forgetfulness and offers him the box.

“Here…” she said shakily, “I guess I’ll be leaving now.” Damien took the box from her and stacked it on top of the first. She made to leave when Damien called her attention again.

“What are you doing?” he asked plainly, no particular tone in his voice. Mari’s face read ‘puzzled’ as she turned back and faced Damien.

“I’m going home…” she sounded uncertain.

“Oh, well I just wanted to say thank you from saving me from your parents and helping me with Titus today most people would have ran or passed out from fear,” that’s as much as he could say without sounding dumb in his head.

~ **Brain:** Don’t you dare give her praise she doesn’t deserve.  
**Gut:** What do you mean? It’s the truth isn’t it?  
**Brain:** hmmm…..  
**Gut:** Now keep quiet. We’re going inside now any—~

“Damien?” Marinette said her head tilted slightly. Damien had already had one foot in the spinning door. He stopped short and looked at her face still very much expressionless. “I wanted to ask um- err,” she stuttered, “w-who are…whose your host family?”

“I’m not staying with a host family—“

 **~Brain:** Idiot!  
**Gut:** I know. I know! ~ Damien clicked his tongue sharply. He strained his eyes closed. ~ _What the hell is wrong with you?!~_

“Look, Marinette…”

“Marinette?” Dick’s voice sounded, completely out of nowhere. The two teens focus on the interrupters. Damien’s glare set to kill.

“What are you two twits doing here?” Damien said under his breath.

“So that’s her name,”

“Hi there Ms. Marinette we’re Damien’s older brothers Tim and Dick,” Dick said with a smile, “Nice to meet you.”

  
________________________________________________________________

“Harley…”

**_Sniff_ **

“Harley…”

**_Sniff…sniff_ **

“Harley Quinn.”

“Yeah, that’s my name. Look if that’s you boy blonder I don’t wanna hear it, okay? If you’re looking for Mr. J he’s long gone.” Harley had laid flat on her side in the warehouse she had recently torn apart. Her voice bounced of its walls echoing in the darkness. Her face was covered in blood and her eyes were blood shot. When the voice persisted she got up angrily and picked up her mallet, she marched to the control panel in the warehouse and smashed its lights on, “I told you the Joker ain’t here! Now beat it before I whoop you’re sorry behind back to the prehistoric era!” she shouted over the railing her eyes closed when she opened them, she saw no one yet the voice still called out to her.

“Harley Quinn…” the voice rang.

Harley slid down the railing and looked around, Beatrice, on her shoulders. “Hello is anyone there?” she called out, “Gentleman ghost? If you’re the unlucky bloke that decided to mess with me today of all days I’ll make you wish you stayed in hell!” she said sweetly.

“Now, now Harley is that how you greet a new friend?” La Papillion said mockingly.

“Alright! That’s it, someone’s about to be whooped,” Harley said annoyance clear in her voice. “Where are you, come out now?!” she said impatiently, vain popping in her head. Harley notices a blue feather float down to the concrete floor.

“Ay-ay-ay! A stinking blue feather. I’m really startin to lose it,” she ranted as she walked to the huge metal doors, “I need to see my patrol officer. The voices in my head are coming back full force.” She reasoned. Beatrice now slung over her shoulder, “I wonder how he’s doing… Oh yeah,” she snorted, “He’s dead! Ha-ha! I wonder if I can get a new one…” Hawkmoth listened to her patiently waiting for a chance to speak, “I’d just end up back in jail, but if I put in time for good behavior and all that baloney, I’ll be out in a jiffy!” she said cheerily, “Then again the judge did say I’d be looking at 10-Life if I get caught again,” she said biting her finger, “You know what? Who needs Gotham city anyway! I’m leaving this dumb city and starting a new life anywhere I want--”

“Come now Harley, why would you leave your empire behind,” la Papillion continued.

“Look disembodied voice. I’m having a devil’s butt wipe of a day. So why don’t we pick this up when I’m somewhere between Kansas and Metropolis Kay?” a bubbling sound began behind her. She turned round and saw the streams of oil she had created in her tantrum had begun to rise and were forming a figure. The bubbles of oil popped as they molded itself into place.

“I assure you Harley, I am more than just a voice, questioning your mental stability, I’m here to make you an offer you can’t refuse,” said the oil. When it finally stopped moving Harley could see the silhouette of a man with a cane in what looked like a suite; a trench coat with huge feathers at the end, with fitted sleeves and a cravat/ascot with a butterfly pendent on it. A huge collar, similar to wings, behind it something chainlike came into view at the end of it; a button in the shape of the feathers of a peacock was attached to it. A fascinator hung over his eyes as well. Harley stared at the oil; head slightly tilted and her mouth wide open and her eyes squinting struggling to see the details in the figure because it was all black and glossy. A second later the oil started to gain different colors and she could see clearly a man with red eyes inner clothes and cane in purple and the trench coat in blue, trimmed with a transparent lining and pink circles in each oval petal ends of the coat, “Allow me to introduce myself, I’m famously known as Hawkmoth in my beloved city in France, Paris but you may refer to me as La Papillion.” He unbuttons his coat and pulls a closed hand fan. A medium sized black ball rolled to his side it unfolded and a nozzle and claws are revealed and sharp quills. Harley ignored the ball of oil and stared at the man who appeared from oil with a mess of blue hair.

“Huh?” Harley said unimpressed.

La Papillion à plumes laughed a little at Harley’s expression. Just what he expected from someone who was working for the Joker, she was the perfect candidate for his plan. “I take it you are not impressed by my sudden appearance?”

Harley turned round and marched towards the door, “See ya, moth hawk. Have a nice life!” The porcupine rolled in front of her and tried to block her way, as quick as it did, it was smashed by trusty Beatrice and splattered all over the floor. Harley stepped over the puddle of oil and continued on her way.

“Hmph,” Hawkmoth scoffed silently. Harley looked back to see an even bigger oil porcupine rolling towards her. She stood firm and got ready to hit it again, right before impact it liquidized, oozed behind her and grabbed her seizing Beatrice and brought her back to Papillion.

“Let me go! I said let me go you big palooka!” Harley said squirming in the creatures arms only to get stuck inside its belly sinking in her head the only thing that could be seen had a huge pouty look on her face. The porcupine stood in front of Papillion and popped her out of its stomach. She was now covered in oil from her neck down to her toes, “You happy now?” she said folding her arms back arched. The porcupine dropped the mallet carelessly on the floor and its head came of the handle, “BEATRICE!” Harley knelt down beside her broken weapon and pulled them towards her, “You monster…” fresh tears falling from her face, “What did she ever do to you?” La Papillion stretched his hand out to her.

“Please forgive the senti-monster, I don’t have its amuck with me at the moment so it controls its own actions,” Harley slaps his hand away. She gets up abruptly carrying Beatrice’s pieces in her hand and storms away, “I have a proposition for you Harley.” Harley stops her march and stands in one place, la Papillion continues, “What if I could fix everything, Beatrice, the Joker and the whole city with a butterfly and a feather?” he said with a smirk.

“I would say you’re as delusional as Mr. J himself,” she didn’t move La Papillion moved closer to her, he put a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t let this golden opportunity pass you by Harley. At least let me give you a taste of the powers you’ll receive if you worked alongside me,” he takes his hand off her shoulder and presents a purple butterfly in his gloved palm, “This is an akuma. With this I could give you powers you could only imagine…” Harley looked at the butterfly as it flapped its little wings. She looked back at Papillion and sighed.

“You sure you ain’t a mental case? What’s some butterfly gonna do for me?! And even if it could give me superpowers, who says I want any? If you haven’t noticed I’ve never had powers and I never needed ‘em so thanks but no thanks.” She notices the smile on Papillion’s face. He lets the butterfly go and flies into the handle of her mallet. He retracts his hand back to his cane and takes a step back.

“Why don’t you take it for a spin,” He says smugly. Harley ponders on it and shrugs with a sigh.

~ _What I gotta loose. At least if I die here I won’t have to live my whole life in a stinky prison cell~_ she thought. “Meh, Why not? Do your worst.” Papillion looked contempt. Purple bubbles engulfed Harley in a mere two seconds, “Hey? What the hell is this stuff?! Get it off me, it tickles!” at once the dark bubbles subsided.

  
________________________________________________________________

Marinette stared at the two adults, then back at Damien. They all shared the unique jet black hair aesthetic. She blinked ounce, then twice and a couple more times when one of the adults who had a canister in his hand, kept getting closer and closer sizing her up. She looked for Damien for help when she noticed he was having a heated discussion with the other brother who had introduced themselves earlier. Damien had an intense look of disapproval on his face, while his brother styled a more bashful apologetic look. He had collected the boxes from Damien and gave a nervous laugh. Meanwhile the inspector was making Mari a hundred times uncomfortable, he kept leaning in and she kept leaning back. She was sweating profusely a forced smile on her face.  
~ _Someone help me!_ ~ Marinette wept internally, why was this man staring at her like some criminal? She closed her eyes as he got closer and closer, when she finally started falling backwards.

“GAHHHH!” Marinette screamed as she flailed her arms expecting to slam her back onto the sidewalk. She feels something grab her wrist and pull her back up. She struggles finding her balance but she finally manages to stand straight, “Thank you.” She said awkwardly and sidled a few steps closer to Damien. Damien looks outraged.

“Tim, you Dunce! Why the heck did you do that?” He sounded rather pissed even though his face said he didn’t care. He didn’t give Tim much time to answer. He turns to Marinette who looked absolutely lost, “You alright?” He asks her. She nods and places her closed palm on her chest. Meanwhile Titus had sat down by the door and watching the whole drama take place. “Marinette, I’ll see you in school tomorrow.” Damien suddenly says he staring at her.

“Come on Damien, don’t be rude,” Dick lets out in shock, “Isn’t she your guest, why are you chasing her away.” Dick said chivalrously. Damien was still staring at Marinette. Mari felt a bit stung by he his expression. Damien remembered that he had to try a bit harder around people to understand him due to his lack of social skills. He softened his disapproving glare and it seemed to put Marinette at ease. She pats Titus on the head, waves a goodbye to Damien and starts to walk away.

“Marinette, is it?” Tim says.

“Yes?” Mari stops again. ~ _I just want to go home please! ~_

 _“_ I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable,” he said quickly sizing her up again, sipping on his canister of coffee, “It’s just that Damien rarely comes home with any friends, not even for a study session so…” Tim trails off his eyes go wide. He drops his canister and covers his mouth with his hands. Marinette flinches at the clanging noise the canister makes as it hits the ground. However Dick and Damien are more concerned about Tim, who on a good day would end you for spilling a drop of his precious caffeine. Now he just lets go of more than half a canteen full.

~ _Did Drake really just pour a whole canister of coffee on the side walk? ~_ was Damien and Dick’s shared thought ~ _this is raven level witchcraft! ~_ was a thought Dick was struggling to push down. He whispered to Damien.

“Damien?”  
“Yes Grayson?” Damien whispered back.  
“Tim just dropped his canister of coffee. I’m not dead or anything right?”  
“No.”  
“The world didn’t just end?”  
“It didn’t Grayson.”  
“If the world hasn’t ended, and we’re still breathing and we haven’t found out who MDC is… are we positive that’s our brother?” They look at each other wondering if Tim had been abducted or hidden away safely in Gotham.

“…i-is that what I think it is?” Tim said pointing straight at Marinette’s handbag. Mari internally panics thinking Tikki must have accidently fazed through her bag and Tim saw her.

_~Eeeeeep! What am I going to do? What am I going to say? How can a cat faze through a closed handbag?! ~_

“That’s an MDC original handbag. That’s THE MDC handbag!” Tim said nearly breaking out in tears, struggling to suppress the joy he had bubbling inside him, “It’s one of her oldest unique creations.”

“You’re an MDC fan?” Marinette said with curiosity fear totally washed away.

“Fan is an understatement,” Tim said with a bit of enthusiasm, “I’ve been following her ever since she made those sunglasses for Jagged stone. Every post, every dress and every commission I made it my business to know.”

Marinette is pleasantly surprised that she has a fan that loved her work more than most of her clients, “Would you like to hold it?”

“Is that even a question!” Tim said no longer capable of hiding his excitement. Mari taps the bag lightly signaling Tikki to hide in her jacket. She then gives it to Tim with a smile. He cradles it in his hands like a baby and completely forgets about the world around him. He wanders into the building as he soaks up the little details in the bag. Mari picks up his canister and follows behind him with a content smile, Damien and Dick follow closely behind her studying her like she would turn on them at any second, Titus on the other hand ignores all suspicions and walks alongside her, “Her handwork is even more amazing in person. The patterns, the embroidery, the clip on the clutch…” Tim rambled on as they walked over to the elevators. When they got there Marinette pressed for the elevator still gleeful from Tim’s outburst as they patiently waited for the lift to come down when, “…to get an original piece from MDC all the way over in Gotham is nearly impossible, she rarely ever excepts commissions from there and the waiting list to place an order is usually so long. I remember one of her posts when she was first discovered this very same bag was in almost every picture…” realization struck Tim, “Hey Marinette…” Tim said with increasing suspicion, “This followed MDC everywhere she went, how exactly did you get this,” Marinette was about to tell them how she carefully crafted her handbag when the image of Mr. Agreste in a meeting she had not too long ago about her keeping her celebrity identity a secret.

“Well…” Marinette said as she started, racking her brain to find a lie that isn’t ladybug related. All her posts after Lila came in and trashed her life gave little information on her personal life, the only thing that mattered were the clothes and of course the other accessories she made. She only had one or two posts of such with that bag when her first website was still up and running (but, the way things looked she might have posted more than she thought), and a few more when Penny so graciously stepped in to manage her when false claims and hate felt comments started popping up and threated to end her career before it even began and besides she took the posts down immediately when Penny told her that anything that would hint her schoolmates that it was her rather than someone else shouldn’t appear in the pictures she wanted to post. She didn’t believe anyone knew her back then the website had only been there for a week. The fact that someone like Tim, who followed her from the very beginning, existed, was overwhelming she was still trying to wrap her head around it, “Um…you see, ha-ha it’s kind of a funny story actually…” the lift behind her opened and everyone turned their attention towards it. Out came Jason, ear pods still stuck in his head.

“What’s happening here?” He asked curiously, stepping out of the lift stuffing his phone into his pocket. He had taken a picture of Marinette’s file and had carefully placed it back on Damien’s dresser where he had pilfered it from. He had come down to wait for his pizza he had ordered a few minutes ago (he had finished his pack of M&M’s and a light breakfast; eggs, bacon, pancakes with butter and maple syrup, juice and a parfè) somehow he was still hungry. Dick was about to open his mouth and say something when the lift they were waiting for opened up.

“Penny I’m telling you we should take her with us! What harm will it do, she’s our girl come on?”

“Jagged, you know she has school and what will she be doing? It’s our honeymoon tour.” Penny said stepping out of the elevator with, the famous rock n’ roll star Jagged stone and fang his pet crocodile. Dick, Tim and Jason where gob smacked, Damien was still not impressed and seemed more interested in Marinette who was frantically sending hand signals to the couple. Marinette smiled nervously when she caught the look Damien was giving her. When he focused back on the elevator she resumed her efforts in getting their attention.

“School is overrated you know that!” Penny noticed Marinette jumping in the back and could see the panic in her eyes. She kept gesturing to zip her lips. At first she was puzzled as to why Marinette was even there then she noticed the stunned, awestruck grown men standing in front of them, one holding Marinette’s bag, another, holding boxes from the bakery. Something was definitely up and by the way Marinette was acting she needed to keep her soon to be husband quiet, “She’s wasting her talents in some boring building! She has the skill to make it in this world and I’ll personally take her there myself!” Jagged continued sounding outraged.

“Jagged, I think that’s enough,” penny whispered in an attempt to shut her fiancé up, who had not noticed the small crowd in front of him.

“I won’t!” he insisted, “At least let’s get her out of that wretched dump; you know what she’s suffering. You really want to keep her there with that tyrant she calls a classmate!? Penny love, if you think I’m letting her stay one more year there you’re joking!”

“Off course we will Jagged, but let’s not ruin the surprise just yet hmm?” Penny said through gritted teeth a nervous sweat breaking out. She knew how hot tempered Audrey was and how unforgiving Mr. Agreste was to incompetence. Which at most time, she had to admit, was her boss/lover.

“What are you taking about?” Jagged asked completely unaware of his surroundings. Marinette shuffled to the side where she hoped Jagged could see her but to no avail, “Marinette isn’t here is she? All I can see are these four strangers gawking at us like a bunch of idiots. Who are they anyway?” Penny slapped her forehead while Marinette cupped her head in her hands and moaned. Damien’s brow lifted slightly, Dick’s jaw dropped, Drake’s eye widened and Todd didn’t even look shocked he just leaned against the wall with a smirk that soon turned into a frown. “Did I say something?” Jagged said looking bewildered. Hand still firmly attached to her forehead Penny pointed toward Marinette in the corner, “Oh.”

“Your MDC…” the boys said in unison but tones varying mildly. Grayson seemed to be asking a question. Tim sounded like he had had an epiphany, a burden lifted of his shoulders. Damien sounded slightly surprised while Todd said it as though it was old news, even though he found out like fifteen seconds earlier. ~ _I can’t hold this against Tim now can I? What rotten luck~_

Jagged pressed his fingers on his forehead and sighed heavily, “I need to learn how to shut it!”

“Mhm,” was Marinette and Penny’s reply.

  
________________________________________________________________

Harley looked over herself trying to see what changes had occurred while she was temporarily incased in purple bubbles. For one, she wasn’t covered in oil anymore and her suit was nice and clean, it wasn’t ripped or torn. Her skin was a pale color. Her hat was replaced with a floating tiara with red crystals hanging over it. It sparkled in the light with shimmering pink and blue. It matched the small diamond shaped tattoo that appeared on her left cheek bone and her two shoulder lengthened ponytails which where tinted in these colors. Held around her neck was a cape made out of lace in deep red that stopped around her shoulders and split, color faded completely to the point of transparency. Underneath it Harley’s iconic colors appeared. From the bust down to her thighs, she was covered in black, red diamonds lining her waist line. A medium sized one at the center, smaller sizes following it at each side. Directly under it was a short parted ruffled red skirt, knee high black and red socks and inverted open toe heels. Her gloves and mask where the same, only that the white trimmings on the glove where gone and it was arm’s length. In her hands was Beatrice, a look alike if you may. It had a huge shiny red diamond at its center and thin, black steel handle with a diamond floating at its end. Its cylindrical head, at it ends where the red with black diamonds at its center, black and red diamond patterned bands around them.

“Beatrice!” she screamed, “your OK!” she embraced her war hammer tears streaming down.

“Ahem…” La Papillion coughed.

“Can’t you see I’m having a moment here?!” Papillion didn’t answer. His senti monster flicked its wrist acting as though he had a watch and was checking the time while tapping his foot. Harley glared at it with annoyance, it stared right back at her with a menacing ‘hurry up would ya!’ look with raised arms and exasperated glossy black eyes, “Fine…I get it!... _hurry up_! Gottcha.” She said breaking eye-contact with the creature.

 _~you walking dinosaur goo…I don’t have the sort of crazy endurance to be staring at you all day. I’ll burn you to the ground later~_ “So what now?” she asked stalely, “You said this thing came with powers…Well?”

“Let me ask you something Harley, What is the thing you most wanted in life?” Papillion asked with a smirk looking over his cane.

“Iona know, free parking?” she said sarcastically, facial expression bland as oatmeal. Papillion chuckled.

“Is it love? How about attention, to turn heads as you walk by? To be given the respect you rightly deserve,” Harley chewed on the words as he spoke as he hit it on the nail, “To make a difference and be recognized? Never to play second fiddle to anyone again?”

“Yeah, that’s about it…” she admitted.

“Beatrice,” he pointed to with his cane toward the hammer, “Can do just that… although a queen should have anything she could desire at her disposal, weapons included,”

“You don’t say?” she smirked. She tightened her grip on the hammer and eyed it tentatively. With a bright flash it changed into a grand scepter half the hammer’s size. Harley studied her new scepter.

“Your royal scepter your highness,” Papillion bowed slightly, “if you grace someone with the touch of your scepter they become your loyal servants. Knights loyal to their queen and their queen alone.” Harley smiled wickedly at the scepter as the thought stealing Joker back and stabbing his precious ‘ _Punch-line’_ in her stupid pointed eyeliner. As she entertained the thought of her enemies blood running down her blade. Her scepter shimmered and sharply turned into a thin narrow edged sword. It had a slick finish. She traced her finger along the blade and immediately bled. She thought of more villains and heroes who were pains in her ass; the Riddler and his annoying puzzles, a revolver with a belt of bullets appeared, the Penguin, an exquisite flame thrower, robin, a mini gun locked and loaded. Her laugh grew louder as her armory expanded in one miserly scepter. With every new target she thought about a new weapon appeared, somewhere easy to identify like a mace, crossbow, catapult, etc. Others where freak combinations that Harley concocted when the weapon didn’t just _fit_ the person she wanted dead. When Harley had finished testing her scepter, she was feeling chipper and had on a goofy smile, “I take it; it’s to your liking.” Harley shook her head gleefully.

“All this, from one butterfly?” she said throwing the scepter in the air bringing back Beatrice a smirk on her face, “So what’s the catch?” she said out of the blue. La Papillion said nothing, he gave a little smile. “I knew it… you come up here acting like some genie with your blue face and weird looking jewelry you really want me to believe this is actually for free? Really puddin, you gotta do better than that’” Harley said sympathetically, “So tell me what I gotta do to keep these powers?” She said playing with a chainsaw, fiddling with its controls waiting for Papillion to answer, “Well… I ain’t got all night you know, suns coming up and I’d like to go take out some people if you don’t mind,” she playfully said pulling the cord of the chainsaw.

“Harley…”

“Yes Puddin’?”

“You’re not allowed to kill anyone Harley—“

“WHAT?!” she dropped her chainsaw and let it fall to the floor, “What do you mean I can’t kill anyone? I thought this whole gig was a revenge scheme!” Harley said deflated “What’s the point of these powers if I ain’t allowed to have any fun?!” she whined.

“It seems as though I’m going to have to lay down some ground rules,” La Papillion sighed, “Allow me to explain…”

  
________________________________________________________________

Marinette, Damien, Jagged, Penny, Dick, Jason, and an awe struck Tim where seated in the dining room in La Grande Paris. Marinette sat next to Penny and Damien, or Damien sat next to her. Tim sat next to Jagged hoping that his heart doesn’t fail him, he was sure any minute he would suffer from cardiac arrest and it would be a perfect way to die. His leg was twitching like a dog over-run with flees. Jason, who was seating between Dick and Tim, was eating it up. Openly sniggering at Tim, completely ignoring the nudges Dick was giving him to shut his trap. After ignoring him for what seemed like forever which was only two minutes, Jason got a slap upside his head from Damien and Drake at the exact same time. He shuts up at ounce, mumbling and grumbling all the while under his breath. The air was tense and filled with silence. Jagged broke the huge glacier, and addressed the elephant in the room.

“So… how do you all know my girl Marinette?” Marinette started sinking in her chair, biting down on her nails going at it like a type writer. Penny placed a hand on hers, she could understand how scared she would be considering how close her big début was, if the news should spread, Marinette thought that drowning in the Seine would be more pleasant than anything Lila could and would cook up for her.

 _~I would need a fleet of lawyers just to make this whole thing disappear! I don’t even know what to think Oh GOD help me! ~_ Grayson spoke up first.

“Well _we_ …” he gestured to himself and the two other musketeers, “Don’t exactly know Marinette…” he said nervously, trying not to get Penny to go feral which looked like she would at any minute the way she kept glaring at him, “Our younger brother Damien,” he said pointing at the boy himself who sat there arms crossed looking at his brother like he was a newbie to interrogation.

~ _You are sweating like a pig on a spit Grayson… Aren’t you supposed to thrive under pressure? In my opinion the air conditioning is blasting and you ordered an ice tea not to mention that the weather is fairly cold so what exactly is happening here? ~_

“…Damien is participating in an exchange program and we decided to tag along, like a family bonding trip and he happened to come back here with her and we sorta getting acquainted when we bumped into you in the hallway.” Dick his brows dripping in sweat, he took a swig at his ice tea and gulped down hard. He used his leg to push back a huge duffle bag under his chair filled with things he wanted Jagged to sign, he honestly wished he had left it in his room, now was definitely not the time to ask for autographs. Jagged looked at Marinette who had zoned out completely simulating over exaggerated ways to run out of the country and hide her identity the most unbelievable one being that if she ran, batman would throw her straight into Arkham.

~ _You know actually now that I think about it that wouldn’t be so bad nothing is as terrible as Lila--~_

“Marinette! ,” Penny and Jagged called, Marinette stopped herself from flying out of her chair, why the heck was she so jumpy was everyone’s thought including _her._

“Yes Uncle Jagged?” Drake’s eyes lit up even more.

“Is this true? Please tell me this isn’t one of those rotten brats troubling you at school…” Jagged said very coldly, “…Cause if he is--”

“I promise you Uncle Jagged he isn’t. He’s,” she turned to Damien who already had his eyes locked on her, “A friend.” She said flashing that smile that hit him when he got to school. That smile that could only be described as a ray of sunshine, a pure and bright light filled of life. Jagged eased up upon seeing it and his brothers went into shock seeing the little tints of red hit his face. Only they could see it. Although his face was still shaped like stone and if you didn’t pay attention, and didn’t have a license to be an investigator, which they all indeed had, you wouldn’t think he was alive if it wasn’t for the occasionally blink or raised brow. They were so calling Bruce… actually Selene tonight! Damien has a crush!

  
________________________________________________________________

“So let me see if I got ya little story straight kay? For three solid years you have been fighting a bunch of teenagers, ones a kitty and the other a ladybug over two pieces of costume jewelry?” Harley asked stifling her giggles, “Is that right Mr. P?” La Papillion groaned and Harley folded over and collapsed on the floor cackling like a hyena, “I’M GONNA PEE! HAAAAAAA,” She screamed kicking her legs up in the air as she drank in more air pouring out giggles till she choked on it but she still continued, “Your butt got whooped by a cat and a bug over hundreds of times in the same place even when you akuma-tcha-whats-it the whole city?” she calmed down and got unto her feet, “Woo! I haven’t laughed like that since last week. I’m impressed considering when I was their age all I was good at was burning down the chemistry lab. Best two weeks of my life,” Harley reminisced.

“Now that you’re done laughing over my repeated failure do you understand what you have to do?”

“I know. No killing I hear ya and I’ll be careful with my akuma too, quick question though…”

“Yes Harley?” Hawkmoth said exasperated

“Can I have a senti-monster pleeeeaaasssssseeee? Pretty please, I’ll walk it and feed it and bathe it and love and… well everything you should do with a senti-monster I PROMISE!” Harley pleaded.

“Yes you may,” Papillion said slightly annoyed from her five year old behavior.

“Really!? Thanks Mr. P,” Harley coed as she thought about what she wanted her senti-monster to be.

“When you wake up there will be a blue feather lying in front of you, save it for later when you decide your new pet to be.”

“What do you mean ‘when I wake up’?” Harley found herself where she had sobbed herself to sleep. She spritely leapt to her feet. She was adorned with a new outfit, biking gear. She spotted the feather la Papillion told her about. She gently picked it up and zipped into her front jacket pocket. She picked up Beatrice and turned her back into her scepter.

“I’m counting on you Harley,” La Papillion reminded as a violet screen shaped like a butterfly appeared across her face, “And don’t forget a Queen deserves everything she can ever desire…” La Papillion said. The screen faded away. Harley busted through the warehouse doors with a silly grin on her face. Right before her was a bike all painted just for her, although it had no key? Harley was all giddy just by looking at it swooning over her bright shiny new toy. She thought carefully about how she would get it started, she thought about hot wiring it after searching around for the key, when…

“AH! What was I thinking? I have the key right here!” she said pulling out her scepter, “This thing was practically made for me, it even has my name on the license plate, see?” she said pointing at it, looking all cartoony. The license plate read ‘HAHA’.

She got on the bike and faced her scepter to the key hole, it shimmered ounce again and turned into a set of keys which Harley slammed into it, starting the ignition.

“Ha. Alrighty! Where are you Pam we got work to do!” she shouted spiritedly as she sped away on her rear wheel as the sun rose behind her.

  
________________________________________________________________

~ _What the heck just happened?!~_

_~His face! He has been possessed hasn’t he? Is he sick? Maybe he finally took to his mother’s blood running through him and is finally strangling him for leaving her? Maybe it’s starvation… He has never made that face before, he might just be dying…~_

_~HA! DEMON SPWAN HAS A CRUSH! THE GREMLIN LIKES SOMEONE HA-HA-HAHA-HAAAAA! Not to mention she is way out of your league you useless peace of shit. Oh I’m seriously going to enjoy this. Selene is going to laugh her boots off and Bruce is going to have a field day! And I’m going to sit back, relax and watch this sit-com BURN! ~_

Damien’s blush faded quickly. He could sense his brothers’ stares as it was he had no control over his body, or his emotions when he was around this girl. She was clearly something else and was now a weapon for his demise _especially_ in the hands of Todd and if he should tell Selene he would be living in a different kind of hell for the rest of his life and it will be a million times greater if the titans… Oh no if the titans should find out—he can’t begin to imagine the comedic torture they’d put him through. They could not find out and they won’t find out with every fiber of his being he wouldn’t allow this information, this _feeling_ doesn’t leave this table so help him—

“Rock n’ roll,” Jagged said passionately slamming his hands on the table with a toothy grin, “What’s your name?” he directed his gaze towards Damien. Damien stared back at him blankly like he would anyone. Afraid that his brother would cause a whole different problem on respect, Tim tried to butt in

“Damien,” however, Marinette and _Damien_ had beaten him to it.

“Well then, Damien, any friend of my girl Marinette is a definite friend of mine,” he said heroically swiftly hugging the young but lethal teenager and messed with his hair, “and that goes for your brothers as well.” Damien tried hard to restrain himself from killing the man who was clearly invading his personal space. Tim had practically fallen into a coma and was sitting lifelessly in his chair. Dick was brimming with joy his eyes tearing up as Jagged’s words floated around the air. Jason sat there looking all smug as he raised his phone and snapped a picture of Damien and Jagged one looking all too happy and the other the picture of death itself ~ _This is going on the calendar, the Christmas cards, my display pic- I doubt it will last considering that this will be the first of many- I’ll just make a collage, and top twelve are absolutely going on the Christmas tree~_

As their meeting drew to a close, Jagged and Penny left and went on their way. Marinette chatted with the brothers for a bit. With Tim she was so bold and confident and they talked a lot her work and about how much he adored it, with Dick she seemed a bit shyer considering he was the eldest but soon after they were chatting like old friends who had been separated from each other for so long you wouldn’t think they just met. However—

“hello Miss Marinette. I’m Jason, Damien’s most fun and charming older brother,” Todd said trying to act all suave, “can I ask you something?”

Mari nods not quite sure where this was going.

“is that sack of rocks really your friend?”

“Umm…you mean Damien?” she said looking back at Damien who was being smothered, “Yeah, I think so.”

“Hmm. Interesting, you do know he is an emotionless piece of crap right, he’s practically hell packed in one scowling, grumpy, judgmental, ice berg known as him,” Todd said emphatically, “ you sure about this? No one would blame you if you gave up now; heck I’m surprised you survived this long!” Mari shook her head and chuckled a bit she murmured something but Jason couldn’t catch it.

“I think I’ll take my chances,” she said confidently. Jason stared at her in shock.

“Can I ask you one last question?”

“Sure even though that _is_ a question,” Mari giggled.

“Can I call you Pinky pie?” confusion was painted all over her face.

“Why may I ask?”

“Well first off, for some reason, you are wearing a lot of pink, you bake and you bake well and you’re a very creative person,” was Jason’s answer, “besides if you can be happy being friends with a statue you have _earned_ that name,” Jason said taking in a sharp breath as he shook his head. Marinette laughed with an easy smile and once again it felt like the room filled with light, a strange phenomenon to people so acquainted with darkness.

  
________________________________________________________________

Damien had walked Marinette safely to the front door. He had managed to pry her away from his brothers’ clutches after they had bombarded her with questions and he just couldn’t stand it. He had fed them with information perfectly fine to live without but once known impossible to get rid of. His whole time in Paris would be centered on Marinette and he would be forced to spend every waking moment with her, though that sounded nicer than spending time with his brothers. He regretted letting Marinette follow him back, now she would practically be babysitting the twits since they now know where she lives.

“Garr…” Damien groaned as he stepped out the door, Marinette on the other hand was still giggling from her experience, “What’s so funny here?” he asked pained at the life he was going live from now on.

“It’s nothing really; it’s just that your brothers seem to be a really nice person, that’s all,” Mari said truthfully.

“They may _seem_ that way but they are the biggest pains in my sides till date,” Damien said visibly distressed, “Trust me when you get used to them you’ll start to feel it too.” Marinette laughed

“It’s what siblings do isn’t it? If they didn’t how would you know they cared?” Damien stared at Mari a little and he caught himself smiling that unnoticeable smile ounce again, “But don’t worry I have a few tricks up my sleeve to deal with trouble makers like them,” she said with a wink. Damien was feeling the blood rushing to his head. ~ _What the heck is she doing to me- Wait! Is my nose bleeding?! ~_ Indeed Damien’s nose was bleeding Marinette hadn’t noticed yet. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and quickly wiped at it. While he was doing that Mari’s phone pinged.

“Who is that?” He asked trying desperately to stop his nose from bleeding.

“My friend Kagami,” Mari said as she opened the text, “Shoot! I was to meet her at the mall today,” she checked the time on her phone, “ _Two thirty already?!_ ”

“Well, I’m guessing you have to leave now,” Damien said sounding a bit relieved but in his chest he felt like it was being knotted.

“I guess so,” Marinette put her phone away and faced Damien when she had a thought, “Hey, what if you tagged along?”

“Excuse me?” Damien said hiding his handkerchief away.

“What if you helped me and Kagami shop today? It would be a huge help having someone who knows the place give us some advice on what to wear, after all who wants to go anywhere and stick out like a sore thumb?” she said cheerfully. Damien looked stunned.

“I’m sorry Marinette but I think you have the wrong person for the--” Damien’s phone pinged. He pulled out his phone and read the messages that came through.

  
________________________________________________________________

~ **Drake:** Don’t you dare say no to her, if not I will end you myself when you get back here!  
**Grayson:** Will it kill you to just be nice for once? She is asking for your genuine help and you want to turn her down flat, for the love of God just go! **  
Dip-shit:** Look here you walking waste of sperm.  
That girl is an angel and you’re practically the devil! So I’ll make you a deal kay?  
Go with her to the mall and I won’t send this high definition picture close up of your cute nose bleed to Selene.

You wouldn’t dare.  
**  
  
Dip-shit: **You bet your bottom dollar. Now shoo! Go on go on your date with you crush. You despised devil you. ~

  
________________________________________________________________

Damien was boiling inside with pure rage. His brothers were truly a pain. He looked up at Mari who looked slightly disappointed, “How far away is the Mall?” he asked clearly defeated by his siblings.

“What? You don’t have to come if you don’t want to Damien. You’ve been out all day, I’ll understand if you want to rest,” Marinette said surprised that he even considered going.

“It’s fine. The quicker we get there the sooner I get back, and you’ll finally be able to give me that tour,” Damien said tucking away his phone. He made to get a taxi.

“I thought I was supposed to take you on a tour around school not Paris,” Marinette said clearly having trouble understanding what was happening.

“A tour is a tour Marinette, no matter how you look at it.” Damien said simply. Mari gave a sly smile, grabbed Damien’s hand and began pulling him down the street.

“Well if that’s the case, we better make this a quick tour if not Kagami is going to kill us.” So off they went racing down the street Damien following closely behind Mari as they ran to meet Kagami at the mall, pointing out landmarks and a bunch of sites along the way.

  
________________________________________________________________

“We are following them aren’t we?” Jason asked with a mischievous smile.

“Of course we are!” Tim said angrily, “I finally know who she is and you think I’m to stay inside, hell no!”

“Fine then let’s get going,” Dick ushered. And off _they_ went tailing their little brother and his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explanation to this prolonged chapter is beyond my own comprehension. its a long story that all started with me deciding to type this on my computer so i'd make less errors. and it now ended up like what five months late. I am sorry and ill forever be sorry.  
> ill make chapter super quick for you guys as an apology.  
> see ya soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This took waaaaaaaaaaaay longer to write than I anticipated. Why am i so lazy? When the work kept on deleting itself I just felt like crying. I tried making it as interesting as possible for you who enjoy hanging of a cliff. If you like it like this then i'll keep it that way but if not the chapters are going get longer so I don't cry again...  
> Gotham city high is an actual school in the DC universe and I tried to make this story to fit each character well. Hope you guys like it, next chapter, I'm hoping to soom. Help me.


End file.
